Love Story
by XxSilverBellxX
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been best friends since they were kids. There love faces a major problem called Kikyo and Mikito but they can handle them. Follow them through there journey Kindergarten to High School and maybe collage in Love Story. PLEASE READ!
1. New Friends and Enemy

**Love Story**

**Hey peps animefangirl here again….. (Duh) and here to give you a new story and also my second (people won't reviews my first so I'm making a new one) please review this and tell me if you like it all I need is four or five to know if I should keep it going and here are the things I'm gonna tell you about this one (sorry if you don't want to read this just cause you don't care just skip ahead)**

**Kay thing number one is I STRONGLY DISLIKE KIKYO so please don't be mad if you're a Kikyo fan and I don't make her the nicest person in the world kay.**

**Things two the pairings are InuxKags, SanxMiro, KogxAya, SessxKaga, NarxKik and whoever else.**

**Thing three is COMMAS SUCK! So don't be mad at me if you think a part I wrote needed a comma ok there all "Look at me I'm a comma put me here to make your story better!" and I'm all "I'll put you where I wanna put you so don't tell me you stupid comma's!" **

**Thing four just look at chapter two of my first story A New Love to understand animefangirl's randomness because it will be there at the end of this.**

**OK LETS GET THIS PEANUT BUTTER MONKEY FIT STARTED!**

**Chapter 1- New Friends and Enemy **

***~Normal P.O.V~***

"Ok see you later mommy!" A 5 year old Kagome yelled while waving to her mom who was standing at her car waving back at her.

"See you later honey have a nice day! Make lots of new friends!" Kagome's mom Nisuki yelled back to her daughter.

"Ok!" Kagome yell while going into the school building then watching her mom get in the car and drive away.

"Wow my first day of Kindergarten."

Kagome walked over to the cubby area to put her backpack down.

"Hello are you Kagome Higurashi?" A tall lady with long brown hair put into a high ponytail wearing a purple tank top and dark blue jean jacket and capris and white Nikes said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok I'm your teacher Ms. Okata nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Ms. Okata."

"Well Kagome if you will follow me I will show you to your table that you will sit at with 3 other students." Ms. Okata said.

"Alright."

Kagome followed Ms. Okata to a table where three other kids already sat at. There was one girl and two boys. The girl had long dark brown hair and a white dress with white dress shoes and a black short sleeve button up jacket with the first button put together. She sat next to a boy with black hair with a plain purple shirt and black shorts that reached his knees and black shoes. The last boys had long silver hair and adorable dog ears and had on a red shirt that said in black letters **'To Awesome for my Awesome!'** with dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Kids this is Kagome." Ms. Okata introduced.

"Hello." They all said.

"Hi." Kagome said a little shyly.

"Well Kagome take a seat next to Inuyasha while I go set things up for class." Ms. Okata said leaving while Kagome took her seat.

"Hi Kagome my name is Sango Tajika this is idot sitting next to me is Miroku Ootoji and that's Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Why am I the idot my beautiful Sango surely Inuyasha is more stupid then me." Miroku said.

"No I'm not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No one can be as stupid as you Miroku." Sango said to Miroku.

That's mean." Miroku said.

Kagome giggled. _**'They seem like nice and funny friends to have.'**_ Kagome thought.

"Whatever anyways Kagome you look lovely." Miroku said to her while winking.

"Huh?" Kagome blushed and looked down at her hands she had on was a black jean dress with a green t-shirt underneath and white shoes.

"T-thank you…"Kagome stuttered still looking down.

"Grrrrr." Inuyasha growled at Miroku making Kagome look up at him.

'_**How dare he compliment Kagome like that and make her blush! AND he winked at her the jerk.'**_ Inuyasha thought.

"Whoa you ok man you seem upset." Miroku asked his suddenly very angry friend.

"No Roku I'm completely fine." Inuyasha said his voice dripping with obvious sarcasm.

"Ok then…." Miroku said.

"Class because I can't find anything to have you do for today so just go outside and play for the remainder of the day."

"Come on Kags lets go and play together!" Sango said while pulling Kagome outside.

"O-ok." Kagome said.

'_**Darn I wanted to play with Inuyasha.'**_ Kagome thought

Inuyasha watch her leave with Sango_**. 'Dang Sango moves fast I wanted to play with Kagome.'**_ Inuyasha thought.

"Dude come on stop looking into space and let's go play." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"Shutup….hey do you like Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his best friend hoping that he didn't.

"No she is cute by my eyes are set for Sango. Why do you?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah so don't you go being all perverted to her got it?" Inuyasha warned.

"You have my word." Miroku said. "Now let's go outside and find OUR girls." Miroku smirked at him and Inuyasha smirked back while they walked outside to find the girls.

'_**Kagome's gonna be my girlfriend one day.'**_ Was all Inuyasha could think until he saw Kagome sitting on the slide talking go a guy with light brown hair.

'_**What the heck is Hobo Hojo doing talking to MY girl!'**_ Inuyasha thought while walking over to them until he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey Inu my name is Kikyo Satomi and you're really cute wanna be my boyfriend?" Kikyo asked with a cute look.

"Um first let go of me and second no I already like someone else and third were 5 and I can only date when I turn 15." Inuyasha said trying to get her arms off of him and looking over at Kagome to see Hojo leaving and Kagome going over to Sango.

'_**Good I didn't have to hurt him on the first day now what do I do to get this freak off me?'**_ Inuyasha thought.

"Oh please Inu I really like you and were perfect for each other!" Kikyo pleaded.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha from where she was talking to Sango to see a girl's arm wrapped around him and him trying to get away.

"I SAID NO YOU LITTLE FREAK NOW GO AWAY!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo.

"Hey Sango what do you thinks going on over there?" Kagome asked her new best friend Sango.

"I don't know but wanna find out?" Sango asked.

"Yeah let's go." Kagome said as they started walking over to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"NO NOT UNTIL YOU SAY YES I LOVE YOU INU I REALLY LOVE YOU!" Kikyo said while hugging him tighter.

"Hey Yasha what's going on?" Sango asked him.

"THIS CHICK WON'T LET GO OF ME AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Inuyasha yelled while still trying to get Kikyo off him. He could have used him demon strength and had her off but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Look I don't think Yasha likes you very much so could you please let him go?" Kagome asked trying to be nice even though she didn't like seeing this girl holding on to him like that.

"NO WAY! HE'S MINE I LOVE HIM! SO YOU CAN GO BACK INTO THE TRASHCAN YOU CAME OUT OF!" Kikyo yelled at Kagome.

"WHAT!" Sango and Inuyasha yelled.

"DON'T CALL KAGOME TRASH! THE ONLY THING THAT'S TRASH OVER HERE IS THE THING THAT'S GOT ITS ARMS AROUND ME AND SMELLS LIKE ROTTON MILK!" Inuyasha yelled to her then used his demon strength to get her off and stood next to Kagome.

"Ow Inu that hurt my hands." Kikyo said while rubbing her hands.

"SO YOU SAY SORRY TO KAGOME!" Sango yelled.

"WHY SHOULD I! IT'S THE TRUTH!" Kikyo yelled back.

"No you guys its ok no reason to wait on the grudge to say something she doesn't mean lets go." Kagome said not at all bothered by her very lame insult.

"EXCUSE ME! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Kikyo yelled.

"I believe I called you what you are and look like. Didn't you hear me? Or were the words of rejection still swimming around in your ears?" Kagome said.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THE GRUDGE IT'S GROSS, NASTY AND BEYOND FREAKY!" Kikyo yelled.

"I don't Kikyo it really sounds like you to me. But anyways come on guys let's leave grudge face here to cope with her rejection." Sango said while walking away.

"Right behind you." Inuyasha said while taking Kagome's hand. "Let's go Kags."

"O-ok." Kagome said blushing as they walked away.

'_**You may have won the battle today Kagome but I will not lose the war.'**_ Kikyo said walking away.

'_**Oh wow Yasha's holding my hand I can't believe it!'**_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the empty swings and each look a seat. They started swinging it was silent for a while so Inuyasha spoke.

"Hey Kags you know I don't like Kikyo don't you?"

"Yeah I'm sure that's why you called her a freak."

"Well good but there is one person I like a lot."

'_**I have to get this off my chest or else I might lose her later to Hobo Hojo…it's now or ever.' **_Inuyasha thought.

"Oh who is she?" _**'Aw and I really like Yasha I bet it's Sango she is way more pretty….'**_

"Well her name is spelled K-a-g-o-m-e." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"M-m-me y-you like me?" Kagome asked super shocked.

"Well I don't know any other Kagome's so yes it's you silly."

"Yasha I like you to but since I'm not allowed to date until I'm 15 were gonna have to be…um…..half lovers."

"Half lovers?"

"Yeah meaning like were not dating but I'm yours and your mine and we can't date other people."

"Ok I get it can we still do normal couple stuff like go on dates and hold hands and stuff like that?"

"Sure but when we get older though it doesn't make since to do that stuff now when we can't even ride a bike without training wheels."

"True oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"Can we say I love you to each other?"

"Yes but let's do it when were alone it would be weird saying it in front of people."

"Alright….hey Kags…"

"Yes Yasha?"

"…..I love you…."

"I love you to Yasha."

*~***A Few Hours Latter*~***

Inuyasha and Kagome were playing soccer with Miroku and Sango. Sango and Kagome were on a team with each other and Inuyasha and Miroku were a team.

"C'mon Kags score!" Sango yelled from her position as goalie. Miroku was goalie for Inuyasha and was blocking Kagome from scoring. Kagome kicked the ball and it went past Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Yay we won!" Kagome cheered as Sango ran over to her to hug her.

"Yeah yeah you won the game. 2 to 4 big deal we almost won." Inuyasha said upset that he lost.

"Aw does Yasha need a hug?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." He answered back and went over to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Ehem." Miroku cleared his throat to stop their hug that lasted a little too long."

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other with deep blushes on their faces when their hug lasted longer than it needed to.

"Um sorry to interrupt your strangely long hug but I think our parents are here now." Sango said.

"Oh uh well….we were just….uh…HEY LOOK MY MOM'S COMING!" Inuyasha said walking over to his mom and some other lady trying to avoid the embarrassment he was feeling.

"INU BABY HI HOW WAS YOUR DAY!" Inuyasha's mom yelled running over to him.

"Hey mom it was fine." Inuyasha said giving her a hug.

"Is this your son Izayoi?" The other women asked her.

"Yes. Inu this is-"Izayoi started.

"Hi mommy." Kagome said running over to her mom after she finished saying good bye to Sango and Miroku.

"Hello sweetie how was your day?" Nisuki asked giving Kagome a hug.

"Great!" Kagome answered.

"Kags this is your mother?" Inuyasha asked confused that Kagome's mom knew his."

"Yeah is this yours?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Mom how do you know Kags mom?" Inuyasha asked his mother.

"I was getting to that. Inuyasha this is Nisuki Higurashi she was my best friend in middle school but she had to move when we were about to go to high school. We lost contact with each other and haven't seen each other since." Izayoi said.

"Yes and its great seeing you again Yoi. Tell me where you are staying now I think it would be nice to start seeing each other more often now that were together again and have the kids playing together to. I can tell our kids will be the best of friends!" Nisuki said.

"Oh yes your right ok our address is 3890 Cherry Blossom Drive." Izayoi said.

"Did you say 3890? Are you the ones moving into the house next door form ours? This is great we can see each other every day!" Nisuki said every excited.

"Oh yes this is wonderful! You know what why don't you two come over I'll make dinner for us." Izayoi said.

"Great idea Kagome would you like to go?" Nisuki asked her."

"Yup!" Kagome said.

"Alright let's go." Nisuki said.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran inside and got there things. They each got into their cars and drove home. When Nisuki got to her house she told Kagome to change out of her school clothes and ask her older brother Sota who was in the 5th grade and 10 years old if he wanted to come with them.

Kagome changed out of her school clothes and into green shirt with black strips and black capris.

**Knock Knock**

"Hey bro you awake?" Kagome asked

"Hey sis what's up?" Sota said answering his door.

"Mommy wants to know if you wanna come with us next door to eat dinner at my new friend Inuyasha's house."

"Sure I'll go and meet your future boyfriend. But I'm also gonna make sure he knows not to hurt my little Gome."

"Well ok be down in- wait what what!"

Sota smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Oh nothing sis now go down and tell mom I'll be ready in a few alright."

"Uh sure…"

He closed his door again and she walked down the stairs while fixing her hair where he mom was finishing the cake she started making when they got home.

"Hey mommy Sota said he's gonna come with us."

"Oh alright sweetie Yoi called and said that everything would be ready by seven so since its 6:30 were going to leave at 6:50."

"Alright."

Kagome ran into her room and closed her door. She sat on her bed thought of Inuyasha.

'_**I wonder what Yasha is doing.' **_

**Tap Tap**

She got off her bed and walked over to her window to see what tapped on it.

"Yasha?"

She opened her window and let him in.

"Sup Kags." Inuyasha said.

"Nothing what are you doing here?"

"Well I got really bored and missed you a lot then remembered that you lived right next door to me so I came over to see you."

"Oh ok but you do know that we were coming over in a little bit right."

"Yeah but like I said I missed you."

"Oh alright."

They sat in Kagome's room for a while talking about random things.

"Your brother really said I was your future boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah but I think he was just trying to make be embarrassed."

"No he was right."

"Kagome, Sota its time to go now!" Nisuki called to them.

"Well I better get back to my house I'll see you in a sec."

"Yeah see you later."

He walked over to the window then stopped. He walked over to Kagome and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." He said with a smirk.

"I l-love you to Yasha." Kagome said with a small blush.

He smiled and then jumped out the window to his room. Kagome went downstairs where her mom, dad and brother waited for her.

Dinner at the Takahashi's was awesome Kagome meet Inuyasha's dad Inutaisho and his older brother Sesshomaru who was 12 in the 7th grade. When Kagome went home she took a bath and went to bed.

'_**I can't wait until I'm 15 then me and Yasha will be able to date….'**_ Kagome thought as she fell asleep.

'_**Kagome is my mate I love her with all my heart and can't wait until were older.' **_ Inuyasha thought as he fell into his dreamland. And of course his dream was about Kagome.

**Alright that's the end tell me if you liked it and if it was too long cuz I think it was but whatevs oh and can you guys PLEASE read my 1****st**** story! I won't make another chapter for it until I get at least 3 more reviews and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS 1 2! Thanks! Well here's the randomness**

**ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS**

**Ok so I'm gonna say things that I find either strange, stupid or plain funny**

**Can't Cope**

**Don't Mope**

**There's Hope **

**Smoke Dope**

**(I did NOT make this up my friend did and I do NOT approve of smoking its pure evil and I WILL sue it someday, strange and stupid)**

"**Oh look what a beautiful day it makes me wanna break up with you you rotten scab."**

**(From the anime Peach Girl, really funny)**

**HEY everyday I'm shufflein!**

**(…..my idot cousin said this in science…yes we have the same class and he got a detention for singing The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air which I thought was REALLY FUNNY)**

**Well that's all I can think of 4 right now. And I know that some the stuff isn't really like Sota being older then Kagome I just wanted to do it and you know how the older brothers are the ones that REALLY protective so yeah.**

**REVIEW YE MONGLERS OR YE SHALL BE BONISHED TO DE NEVERLANDS! I made that up **

***~*animefangirl92598*~***


	2. Stupid Kikyo and Fun with Friends

**Love Story**

**What tis crackalackin dog pound? (If you don't already know that was from the Disney show Jessie) Anyway just to inform you if I don't update right away it's because my internet at home sucks like crap so I have to go to other people's houses that have internet whenever I can. **

**So uh….LET'S DO THIS THANG!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN INUYASA AT ALL!**

**Chapter 2- Stupid Kikyo and Fun with Friends**

***~*Normal P.O.V*~***

"Wooohoo! Alright the second day of 7th grade!" A 12 year old Inuyasha screamed.

"Yasha it's not that big of a deal." Kagome said.

It was their second day of the 7th grade and Inuyasha and Kagome were walking to school together like they did every day since the 5th grade. They use to ride the bus but Kikyo would flirt with Inuyasha every day even though Kagome was right there. Once Kikyo tried to kiss Inuyasha when they got off the bus but Inuyasha pushed her away just in time. She was really lucky that Inuyasha lead Kagome away because she was really close to bitch slapping her.

"Yes it is." Inuyasha said.

"How is it?" Kagome asked.

"Well in 3 years we can be real lovers instead of half."

"I know I can't wait. But I still don't see how being in the 7th grade is a big deal."

"How can you not see it Kags it's amazing."

"Yeah well…."

"Is it because of Kikyo? You know I can't stand her."

"Yeah kinda but it's not just Kiki-hoe- I mean Kikyo it's all the other girls who like you….."

"The other girls?"

"Yeah almost all of them are more attractive than me….I guess I'm afraid you'll realize this one day and leave me for one of them….."

"Kagome…." Inuyasha said and stopped walking.

"Yes." Kagome stopped walking to.

He pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Inu-Inuyasha…"

"Kagome I would NEVER leave you for any of those girls. And if you truly think they look better then you then I think you need to ask your mom to take you to get glasses. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on and since the very first day I meet you I feel in love with you and I will only be in love with you Kagome."

"Do y-you really mean that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while as her eyes started watering with tears of joy.

"Yes I love you Kagome."

"I love you to."

He pulled away from her and reached into his pocket and pulled out a long black box.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"Well I was going to give this to you later but right now I really think you need to have it." He said while opening the box. Inside was a silver necklace it had a silver heart shaped pendant .On the heart were the words **'My One and Only Love'**.

"Yasha what's this for?"

"To prove that I only love you."

"Thank you so much! I love it I'll never take it off!"

He smiled then took it out of its box and put it around her neck.

"Now let's go." Inuyasha said.

"Alright."

They walked into school and went to their lockers. Kagome's and Sango's were next to each other on the left side of the hall and Inuyasha's and Miroku's next to each other on the right.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango yelled while going over to her.

"Hey Sango what's up?" Kagome said while turning around.

"Nothing much did you get your phone yet?"

"Yup right here." She answered while pulling out her phone.

"Cool! We can text each other in class. Here let me put my number in."

She took Kagome's phone and put her number inside it then handed it back.

"Yo Sango what's up." Inuyasha said walking over to them.

"Oh nothing much." Sango said.

"Hey where's Miroku at I haven't seen him?" Kagome asked getting the last of her books and shutting her locker.

"Who knows he's most likely flirting with that new girl in our math class." Sango said sounding really annoyed and a little sad.

"New girl?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I heard she's a wolf demon."

"That's cool let's go to class now you guys I don't wanna be late."

"Alright let's go." Inuyasha said.

"Ok hey Kagome cool necklace is it new?" Sango asked before they started walking.

"Yes Yasha gave it to me a while ago." Kagome answered.

"Aww its soo cuute!"

"Thanks."

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango walked into their math class and took their seats. There were 4 groups of desks around the room. In one group Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and Sango sat next to Miroku. Another group was Kikyo and Naraku it was only them because even though they were the most popular kids at school people feared them. Koga, Hojo, Ritsko, and the new wolf demon girl were another group and there were at least 4 other groups to.

"Hey Inu how come you didn't call me yesterday when I gave you my number?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha after he came into the room and sat down.

"Because when you gave it to me I ripped it up then burned the pieces." He answered back.

"Why did you do that? I think it's really mean to rip up and burn your girlfriend's number."

"It would be if I actually called a whore like you my girlfriend but since I don't and never will I suggest you leave like right now. And stop calling me Inu."

She stood there shocked that he called her a whore.

'_**Did he just call me a whore!'**_ Kikyo thought.

"Hey Kikyo you do know that was your invitation to leave right?" Kagome asked.

"…..A whore? You think I'm a nasty ass WHORE!" Kikyo yelled completely ignoring Kagome.

"Really Kikyo even I didn't think you were that dumb." Sango said speaking up for the first time since she came over.

"Shut up! If anyone is a whore it's Kagome!" Kikyo yelled at Sango.

"I AM NOT!" Kagome yelled back.

"ARE TO!"

"REALLY KIKYO YOU'RE CALLING ME A WHORE JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE WEARING COMPARED TO WHAT I AM!"

Kikyo looked down at her clothes she had on a hot pink tank top, black mini skirt with hot pink and black medium sized wedged heels. And Kagome had on a long red shirt that said **'2 dumb people= a smart person and 2 smart people= a genius' **in black letters, black skinny jeans and black long boots.

"Ok so my outfit is sexier than yours so what?" Kikyo asked

"It's more like your outfit is more whore like than hers." Inuyasha said.

"Is not! Inu you know you-"

"Kikyo." A cold voice said coming over to them.

"Yes Naraku?"

"The teacher will be coming soon we should take our seats." He said.

"Alright….but first…"

Kikyo walked closer to Inuyasha and lifted his chin up with her index finger so he could look her in the eyes.

"Look what I say goes so if I say you are my boyfriend then you are got it." Kikyo said while also leaning into Inuyasha so she could kiss him.

"EXCUSE ME!" Inuyasha yelled and pushed Kikyo away.

"Ahh!" Kikyo fell back and was about to hit the floor until Naraku caught her.

"Are you all alright Kikyo?" Naraku asked while helping her stand back up.

"Yes I'm fine." She answered back.

"WERE YOU REALLY TRYING TO KISS ME! YUCK WHO KNOWS WHERE THOSE FOUL LIPS HAVE BEEN! AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SAYING I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND! YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo.

"I said that what I said goes so that means if I say you are then you-"Kikyo started.

**BAM!**

"Ahh!" Kikyo yelled again and fell to the floor before Naraku could catch her.

"Kikyo shut the hell up. I'm only gonna say this once so listen closely. Yasha is NOT and will NEVER be YOUR boyfriend got it!" Kagome said in a cold voice. She was really getting tired of watching Kikyo flirt with Inuyasha. She was also getting sick of her saying that Inuyasha was her boyfriend. Kagome always watched and never really said or did anything but at that moment when Kikyo said that whatever she says goes and was trying to kiss Inuyasha again she had enough and decided to fight.

"BITCH DID YOU JUST PUNCH ME IN THE FACE!" Kikyo yelled at her while getting up.

"Yeah dumbass what are you gonna-"Kagome was cut off by Kikyo punching her in the face.

"Ahhh!" Kagome was about to fall but Inuyasha caught her just in time.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I'm cool." She answered back as Inuyasha helped her stand back up.

Inuyasha growled.

"YOU BITCH HOW DARE YOU HURT MY KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo.

"Hold on you said your Kagome? Are you to dating?" Kikyo asked really shocked.

"Not exactly but in 3 year we will be." Inuyasha answered.

"WHAT! You prefer trash over a wonder jewel like me!"

"Kikyo you calling Kagome trash again it's really lame and getting old." Sango said speaking up again after being quiet for so long. She really didn't want to start anything with Kikyo right now. And she didn't want to do something she was gonna regret later so she just let Inuyasha handle it. But it will be the last time she sits back and does nothing.

"You know what Sango your right Kagome isn't trash she's an ugly freak."

"Kikyo that was more stupid then the trash thing." Sango said.

"Shut up! You want-"

"Kikyo enough the teacher is coming let's go back to our seats." Naraku said.

"Alright let's go…" Kikyo said sighing.

They started walking back to their seats. Naraku gave them all the death glare before they left. Miroku finally came into the room with a wolf demon girl.

"Hey guys what's going on? Kagome what happened why is your cheek red?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing just a little bruise. Who's this?" Kagome asked.

"Oh aright well guys this is Ayame Miniji and Ayame this is Inuyasha Takahashi, Kagome Higurashi, and Sango Tajika."

"Hey it's very nice to meet you." Ayame said.

"Hey." All three of them said.

"So Miroku where have you been all day?" Sango asked glaring at him.

"Just showing Ayame around school when I got here earlier I noticed she was new and looked lost so I decided to show her around."

"Did you do anything else while showing her? Like something oh I don't know perverted?" Inuyasha questioned.

"No."

"Well when you showed me the gym you did rub my ass and asked me to bear your children…then I slapped you" Ayame said.

Inuyasha and Kagome sighed and Sango glared at him.

"Hold on I can explained that-"

"I'm going to the bathroom." Sango said getting up.

"You want me to come with you?" Kagome asked.

"No I'll be back in-"

"Take your seats class!" The teacher said coming into the classroom.

They all sat down and did their class work. At lunch Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame sat together. Everyone became really good friends with Ayame and got her cell number. By the time the day was over they all went home and Sango still hadn't been talking to Miroku. When Kagome got to her room she logged onto her favorite chatting website.

**Kaggie2.0 has logged in**

**YashaHoneyPools- hey kags**

**Kaggie2.0- hey yasha watz up**

**YashaHoneyPools- nothin u**

**Kaggie2.0- same how long do u think sango will ignore roku?**

**YashaHoneyPools- till 2marrow…no wait he just txted me n said tht they made up**

**Kaggie2.0- wow tht waz fast**

**YashaHoneyPools- ik hey we should hav a karaoke party at my house with sango roku koga n ayame later 2day**

**Kaggie2.0- good idea ill txt sango n ayame u get roku n koga…god I hope koga doesnt flirt with me like he always does**

**YashaHoneyPools- dont worry if he trys ill kick his ass**

**Kaggie2.0- haha thnkz well g2g c u soon k**

**YashaHoneyPools- k luv u**

**Kaggie2.0- luv u 2**

**YashaHoneyPools has logged out**

**Kaggie2.0 has logged out**

After Inuyasha and Kagome logged out they started texting every one. When they got to Inuyasha's house they sat down and waited for him to finish setting up everything in the living room. Kagome sat on his black leather couch with Sango and Ayame. And Koga and Miroku sat in matching armchairs.

"Alright everything's set who's going first?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to Kagome and putting his arm around her waist making her blush a little. Koga gave him a cold stare.

'_**That mutt knows that Kagome is my women. Whatever I guess I'll just have to give up on her….Ayame seems like my type though maybe I'll have a chance with her.' **_Koga thought.

"Ooh I wanna I wanna!" Ayame said super excited.

She got up and when to the karaoke station and searched for her song. After she found it she went up to the mic and started to sing Fireflies by Owl City.

_**You might not believe your eyes if 10 million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep**_

_**Cause they fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere you'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe that plant Earth turns slowly it's hard to say that I'd rather awake when I'm stay asleep cause everything is never as it seems**_

_**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from 10 thousand lightning bugs as they tried to teach me how to dance **_

_**A foxtrot above my head a sock hop beneath my bed a disco ball is just hanging by a thread **_

_**I'd like to make myself believe that plant Earth turns slowly it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep **_

_**Leave my door open just a crack (please take me away from here) cause I feel like such an insomniac (please take me away from here) why do I tire of counting sheep (please take me away from here) when I'm far too tired to fall asleep**_

_**To 10 million fireflies I'm weird cause I hate good byes I got misty eyed as they said farewell**_

_**But I'll know where several are if my dreams get real bizarre cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe that plant Earth turns slowly it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe that plant Earth turns slowly it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep**_

_**I'd like to make myself believe that plant Earth turns slowly it's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep because my dreams are bursting at the seams**_

"Wooooohhhhooooo!" Everyone yelled for Ayame.

"Wow Ayame you have an amazing voice." Koga complimented and gave her a smirk.

"Thanks Koga." Ayame said with a small blush. She had a crush on Koga since she saw him that day in class. Kagome noticed both of their behavior towards each other.

'_**Do Koga and Ayame like each other? If so that would be awesome and Koga wouldn't flirt with me anymore.' **_ Kagome thought.

"Yeah Ayame that was great! Ok who wants to go next?" Kagome asked.

"I want to." Miroku said going over to the station.

"It better not be a perverted song Miroku." Sango said.

"Trust me my lovely Sango it won't be." Miroku said search through the songs until he found the one that would let Sango know how he felt.

'_**This song is perfect.' **_Miroku thought.

"Alright Sango this one's for you." Miroku said and started to sing Beautiful Soul by Jessie McCartney.

_**I don't want another pretty face I don't just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase you're the one I wanna hold I won't let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul **_

_**I know that you are something special to you I'd be always faithful I want to be what you always needed then I'll hope you'll see the heart in me**_

_**I don't want another pretty face I don't just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase you're the one I wanna hold I won't let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul your beautiful soul**_

_**You might need time to think it over but I'm just fine moving forward I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance I will never make you cry c'mon let's try**_

_**I don't want another pretty face I don't just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase you're the one I wanna hold I won't let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**Am I crazy for wanting you maybe do you think you could want me too I don't wanna waste your time do you see things the way I do I just wanna know that you feel it too there is nothing left to hide**_

_**I don't want another pretty face I don't just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul**_

_**You're the one I wanna chase you're the one I wanna hold I won't let another minute go to waste I want you and your soul**_

_**I don't want another pretty face I don't just anyone to hold I don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul beautiful soul your beautiful soul**_

"Awww!" Kagome and Ayame said together.

Miroku walked over to Sango and got on his knee like he was about to propose.

"Sango I've liked- no loved you since the first day I meet you will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Miroku asked her with her hand in his.

"Yes Miroku! Yes I will!" Sango said getting up with tears in her eyes and jumping into his arms while he spun her around.

"Awwwwww!" Kagome and Ayame said again.

"Ok you two chill out your acting like you're engaged or something." Koga said to Sango and Miroku.

"In time my friend in good time." Miroku said as him and Sango sat down.

"Alright who's going next?" Ayame asked.

"I'll go." Koga said getting up and going over to the station.

"Alright here's a good one." He said and started to sing I'm Elmo and I Know It.

_**Yeah**_

_**Yeah**_

_**When you walk on by you might see me this little red guy**_

_**I skip to the beat walking down the street you can't see my feet yeah**_

_**This is how I roll red fluffy fur's skin getting outta control **_

_**It's Elmo with the big orange nose I'm so sweet I don't wear clothes yo**_

_**Kids look at these crayons kids look at these crayons kids look at these crayons uh-huh I make art kids look at these crayons kids look at these crayons kids look at these crayons uh-huh I make art **_

_**When I walk in Elmo's room this is what I see drawer and Mr. Noodle are staring at me I got Dorothy in a tank and I ain't afraid to show it show it show it show it **_

_**I'm Elmo and I know it I'm Elmo and I know it **_

_**When I'm at the vet Gina needs my help with cleaning pets my hair is curled I talk to babies in Elmo's world this is how I roll come on Zoe it's time to go**_

_**We head to the store so we don't be nervous no shoes no shirt and I still get service wha**_

_**Kids look at these crayons kids look at these crayons kids look at these crayons uh-huh I make art kids look at these crayons kids look at these crayons kids look at these crayons uh-huh I make art **_

_**When I walk in Elmo's room this is what I see drawer and Mr. Noodles are staring at me I got Dorothy in a tank and I ain't afraid to show it show it show it show it **_

_**I'm Elmo and I know it I'm Elmo and I know it **_

_**Tickle Tickle Tickle Tickle Tickle Yeah  
>Tickle Tickle Tickle Tickle Tickle Yeah<br>Tickle Tickle Tickle Tickle Tickle Yeah  
>Tickle Tickle Tickle Tickle Yeah Yeah<br>Do the tickle yeah  
>Do the tickle yeah<br>Cookie**_

_**I'm Elmo and I know it**_

_**Cookie cookie cookie cookie cookie let's have cookie**_

_**Kids look at these crayons kids look at these crayons kids look at these crayons uh-huh I make art kids look at these crayons kids look at these crayons kids look at these crayons uh-huh I make art **_

_**I'm Elmo and I know it**_

After Koga finish he sat back down without a word. Everyone else just looked him like he just did something retarded.

"What?" Koga asked.

"Hahahahaha!" Ayame busted out laughing and rolling on the floor.

"What in the world Koga? Why did you sing that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Cause I felt like it mutt face got a problem with it?" Koga asked.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me a mutt you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"Yasha calm down." Kagome said rubbing his arm.

He sighed and said "Fine."

"Good now come on and get up were going next!" Kagome said and pulled him up with her.

"Wha-what?" He asked confused.

"Let's go." They were about to sing until Izayoi, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru came home.

"Were home!" Izayoi called.

"Saved by the mom." Inuyasha said to himself.

"Hello everyone." Inutaisho greeted.

"Hello." They greeted back.

"Oh did we interrupt your karaoke party?" Izayoi asked looking at the stuff that was set up.

"Oh no in fact we were done and were just about to leave. Right guys?" Miroku asked hoping they got the hint that Inuyasha and maybe Sango didn't want to sing.

"Yup." Sango said getting up along with everyone else.

"Wait I thought that Kago-"Ayame started but was cut off by Sango covering her mouth. Izayoi gave her questioning look.

"Ayame can I walk you home?" Koga asked.

"S-sure." Ayame stuttered after Sango let go.

"Well in that case I'll walk Sango home to." Miroku said.

"Yeah let's go bye Inuyasha bye Kagome see you tomorrow." Sango called to them as they left.

"Bye guys." Kagome called as they left.

"Yeah see you later." Inuyasha said.

"Well alright Inuyasha I'll take this stuff down you and Kagome can go upstairs and wait for dinner if you want." Izayoi said.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not staying for dinner." Kagome said.

"Oh alright." Izayoi said and started taking the karaoke stuff down.

"Well what do you wanna do Kags?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess hang out for a bit before I go home."

"Cool let's go upstairs."

"Ok."

As they were walking upstairs they walked passed Sesshomaru's room and heard him talking on the phone.

"Yes I'll be there in a minute." He said.

"No you'll meet them soon I promise."

"Wait tomorrow!"

"Hold on I don't think-"

He sighed. "Fine you can come over for dinner."

"Love you to see you in a little bit."

He hung up the phone and opened his door. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at him with a smirk on his face.

"How long have you to been standing there?"

"Oh not that long." Kagome answered.

"Oh alright then." Sesshomaru said about to walk away until Inuyasha said something.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I said are you going to make out with your girlfriend." Inuyasha repeated.

"….no what makes you thinks I have one?" Sesshomaru asked really nervous that he his secret might have been out.

"Uh huh suure and you didn't just tell someone that you love them right? I guess I'll just have to wait until dinner tomorrow since this mystery person is supposed to be coming."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and just walked away.

"What's up with him it's ok if he as a girlfriend." Kagome said.

"Eh whatever let's go in my room and play Mortal Kombat vs. D.C before you have to leave." Inuyasha said.

"Ok but you know I'm gonna kick your butt right?"

"Oh we'll see about that I just learned this awesome new move with The Flash."

"Whatever come on."

Inuyasha and Kagome went inside Inuyasha's huge room. The walls were a dark red and the floor was a wooden red. He had a king size bed with silk red sheets and black fluffy pillows. Kagome loved laying on it. He had a huge flat screen TV on his wall and four dark red and black game chairs. Under the TV was a black Xbox360 Kinect and a black shelf that held the Xbox and lots of games.

"Alright Kags be prepared to get your ass kicked." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"We'll see who kicks whose ass dog boy." Kagome said also smirking.

"Well how about we make a little bet then."

"What kind of bet?"

"Well if I win which I will I…get to…kiss you."

"What!"

"I get to kiss you."

"Wh-why?"

"Why not?"

"B-because I….we're…uh..."

"Scared you'll lose?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"No! Start the game!"

"Gladly."

Inuyasha picked The Flash and Kagome picked Jax. It was a really close game and Inuyasha almost lost until he did some move that made him start punching the other opponent and he game.

"Well looks like I won Kags." Inuyasha said with a wicked grin.

"No…y-you cheated or something."

"No I didn't do you really not want to kiss me?"

"No! That's not it! I just feel like it's too early."

"It's not trust me."

"I don't know Yasha…."

He gave her puppy dog eyes and flattened his ears.

"Come on Yasha stop that!"

He started to cute whining sounds.

"Ugh fine!" Kagome said giving in.

Inuyasha smiled and got up from his game chair. He went over to Kagome and pulled her up then sat back down and pulled her on his lap. He put his left hand on her left cheek and started to lean into her. When their lips touched Inuyasha and Kagome felt a strong spark that they both knew was there. Inuyasha started moving his lips on Kagome's and she did the same. Inuyasha ran his lounge on her bottom lip asking for entrance and she willingly gave in. They started battling for dominance and Inuyasha won. Since they were both running out of air Inuyasha pulled away. Kagome's face was a little flushed and Inuyasha thought she look 1,000 times cuter.

"Well that was fun." Inuyasha said smirking.

"Yup…..well uh not that I don't want to spend the rest of the night making out with you I think I need to get home."

"Alright I'll walk you to your door."

They got up and walk out of his room and down the many stairs of his house. Inuyasha found his mom in the kitchen and told her that he was gonna walk Kagome home and the nodded her head. When they got there they stopped at her front door.

"Night Kags."

"Night Yasha."

He leaned down and gave her a good night kiss. When they started running out of air again they pulled apart. Kagome smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before she went inside once she was Inuyasha started walking to his house.

'_**I wish we could jump 3 years ahead I need to make Kagome my girlfriend…then my mate….' **_ Inuyasha thought before he went inside his house.

**Well that's the end of this chappy tell me what you think…..and sorry if the wording didn't make since if it didn't I started to make corrections but then I got lazy and stopped anyway yeah um I made this one extra-long to hold you over when I'm not able to update the chapters are already made most of the time and stuff and just to inform you I'm making this up as I go along uhh thanks to**** Breeluv ****, ****Jda73017 ****and ****KyoRenandinuyashalover ****for reviewing and to Jada73017 I hope this was ok but last chapter it was only a (in baby voice) cute little cheek kiss cut me some slack! (normal voice) Lol ok heres 2 random things**

**ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS**

**I want to make another Inuyasha story but I can't come up with a name can you help me? Here's a summary:**

**My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm 16 years old. I'm not you normal teenaged girl my mother is a vampire and my father is a werewolf meaning I'm a vampwolf or werepire either or is fine. Vampires and Werewolf's are sort of enemy's right now but when my parents meet each other it was love at first sight and they couldn't let that go. For a while I thought I was the only mixed breed but then I meet Inuyasha Takahashi. Us mixed breeds have a strange problem which is if our birth appointed awakener is around us we will turn in a full vampwolf or werepire and it's extremely dangerous.**

**That's all I'm giving for right now but the story is mostly about love between different kinds and wanting to settle their differences and stuff like that anyway can you help me with the name?**

**Tehe 5 question quiz (Inuyasha)**

**Who travels with Koga?**

**Why does Koga want to kill Naraku?**

**Who was third in Inuyasha's group?**

**Who is Kikyo's younger sister?**

**What is everyone trying to collect?**

**Ok that's all I got…..Latz ppl and again sorry for the long wait and wording hope this makes up for some of it**

***~*animefangirl92598*~***


	3. Mystery girl and 3 years ahead

**Love Story**

**Hello everyone who actually reads this story with many wording problems how's it going! Don't you think that people should pay us for going to that prison for 5 days of the week (school)? I think they should antyways here's chapter 3 of this story with many wording problems that I apologize for…**

**LET GET IT STARTED HA LETS GET IT STARTED IN HERE!**

**Disclaimer- OMG my mom got me Inuyasha I'm so happy! The first thing I'm going to do with MY anime is make sure Kikyo dies AGAIN and this time never come back so Inuyasha and Kagome can finally have their love grow and grow and NOT get interrupted by Kiki-hoe MWAHAHA!...oh hold on a sec she didn't get me the anime she got me…ANOTHER MANGA! UGGHH COME ON I HAD SO MANY GREAT PLANS WITH INUYAHSA THIS SUCKS! ok so it turns out that I don't own Inuyasha the anime show just another manga *sigh* I guess dreams don't come true… **

**Chapter 3- Mystery girl + 3 years ahead**

***~*Normal P.O.V*~***

Inuyasha and Kagome (still 12) were at a dinner at Inuyasha's house. It was the night they were going to meet Sesshomaru's girlfriend. At the dinner table were Inuyasha, Kagome, Izayoi, Inutaisho and Sesshomaru with and extra seat for the mystery girl.

**Ding Dong**

"That must be her please behave yourselves. Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said getting up from his spot from the table and walking to the door.

"Why'd you call me out!" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha but chose to ignore his question. He opened up the door and on the other side stood a girl with black hair in a ponytail with a feather in it. She wore a white button down shirt with black vest, black skinny jeans and black flip flops.

"Hey Sessh." The girl said giving Sesshomaru a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello please come in." Sesshomaru said stepping to the side so he could let her in. They walked back into the dining room and Sesshomaru began to introduce everyone.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Kagura Takagami and Kagura this is my father Inutaisho my step mother Izayoi, my half-brother Inuyasha and his best friend Kagome."

"Hello everyone it's very nice to meet you." Kagura said.

"Hello." They said.

Sesshomaru and Kagura sat down and everyone began talking waiting for the cook to bring the food out.

"So Kagura when did you and Sesshomaru meet and how long have you been dating." Izayoi asked.

"Um we meet in the 12th grade and we've been dating for 2 years this being the second year."

"Really that long? Tell us Sesshomaru why have you kept her hidden from us for so long?" Inutaisho asked.

"Because it just wasn't time for you all to meet her father."

"Or because Sesshomaru wasn't ready to stop swelling up her lips with his." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Shut it half bread!" Sesshomaru said glaring at him.

"Yes Inuyasha hush at least Sesshomaru was alright with giving up one night of his precious spit swapping so his family could meet his girlfriend." Izayoi said.

"Mother!" Sesshomaru said getting a little embarrassed.

'_**This is why I didn't want her to meet them. They don't know how to say anything that isn't stupid or totally embarrassing.' **_Sesshomaru thought.

"Oh I'm sorry Sesshomaru well anyway how many grandchildren am I going to have Kagura?"

Kagura choked on the water she was drinking. "I-I'm sorry come again."

"How many children are you too going to have?"

"Mother please! Don't ask those kinds of questions."

Inuyasha and Kagome were trying to hold in their laughter.

"And what is funny about this?" Sesshomaru asked them.

"Oh uh n-nothing." Kagome said trying to stop laughing.

"No it's not nothing it was the look on your face when mom asked the first time it was hilarious!" Inuyasha said then he and Kagome started laughing.

"There was nothing funny about-" Sesshomaru started.

"Dinner is served." The cook said wheeling in a cart with 6 plates.

Once the food was served they started talking about appropriate dinner things. Once they all were finished Inuyasha walked Kagome home and Sesshomaru walked Kagura to her car.

"Sorry about earlier Gura my mom shouldn't have asked that kind of question."

"No worries Sessh it's alright."

"Alight goodnight then." He leaned in and gave her a good night kiss. After she got into her car she rolled down her window.

"By the way…I want to have 2 kids one boy and one girl and I want the girls name to be Rin." She said before driving away.

Sesshomaru smiled and watch her drive away.

'_**Hmm Rin Takahashi….I like it…'**_

*~***3 years later*~***

HAPPY 15th BIRTHDAY KAGOME!"

Kagome woke up to her mom, dad and brother Sota waking her up.

"Hey mom, dad, Sota…SOTA!"

Kagome jumped out of bed and hugged her older brother.

"G-gome ca-can't breathe."

"Oh sorry what are you doing here? I thought you were still out of the country playing basketball!"

"Well I was but I took 2 weeks off so I could come back for your birthday."

"Really that's awesome!"

"Yeah it is and you two can talk later Kagome needs to get dressed and ready for school." Nisuki said.

"Aww can't I take the day off or something it's Friday and my birthday." Kagome asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure we'll just tell Inuyasha that you were too lazy to begin dating him."

The realization hit Kagome and it was obvious to them when they saw the look on her face.

"HOLY CRAP! I'M 15 NOW!" Kagome rushed over to her closet and pulled out a yellow tank top and black jean skirt and black jean jacket and threw them on her bed.

"Out out out I gotta get dressed." Kagome said pushing her family out of her bed room door.

"Jeez love you to Gome." Sota said.

Kagome just smiled at them then shut the door. She went over to her bed and grabbed her clothes then walked into the bathroom that was in her room and took a shower. After she was done she put her hair in a high ponytail and put on a little lip gloss. Then she got her bag and went downstairs.

"Are you hungry Kagome?" Kenta asked.

"Uh yeah I'll just have some cereal." Kagome said getting her cereal.

"So Gome what are you planning on doing today?" Sota asked.

"I'm not sure I think Yasha, Miroku, Koga, Sango, Ayame and me are gonna watch movies or something."

"Cool tonight will be a night to be with your friend's tomorrow morning you can do something with mom and dad. Then in the afternoon you and me can do something and later at night you and Inuyasha can do something sound good?" Sota asked.

"Sounds perfect!"

**Beep Beep**

"Who texted you?" Sota asked.

"Inuyasha."

**Inuyasha- Mornin bday girl guess wat ur 1****st**** gift from me is**

**Kagome- Wat?**

**Inuyasha- Me ;) u n me r officially dating now **

**Kagome- Rme wow yasha great 1****st**** present…**

**Inuyasha- I can hear all the sarcasm in tht wats rme**

**Kagome- Rollin my eyes**

**Inuyasha- O u ready yet**

**Kagome- Yea give me a sec 2 say bye 2 mom dad n sota**

**Inuyasha- Sotas there**

**Kagome- Yup hes gonna b here 4 2 weeks**

**Inuyasha- Kool **

**Kagome- Ik n he said tht 2marrow in the morin me mom n dad can do sumthin 4 my bday then in the afternoon him n me r gonna do sumthin so u n me can do somethin at night**

**Inuyasha- Sounds good I just gotta plan sumthin**

**Kagome- K well im about 2 come outside**

**Inuyasha- K**

"Hey Yasha's waiting for me outside." Kagome said picking up her bag and heading for the front door.

"Later Gome." Sota called.

"See you when you get back sweetie." Nisuki called.

"Tell Inuyasha that I have a pistol upstairs locked and loaded so he better keep his hands to his self." Kenta called.

"Later Sota, kay mom and no way dad!" Kagome called out to them while she was putting on her yellow sandals. She walked out the door and saw Inuyasha standing in his driveway.

"Hello." Kagome said walking over to him.

"Hello my beautiful girlfriend." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her waist when she came over.

"And how was your morning?" Kagome asked.

"Extremely awesome knowing that we can finally date how about yours."

"Same only with Sota here."

"Cool do you want your second of 3 presents from me now."

"Sure."

He smirked and leaned down and started kissing and nibbling her neck and Kagome fought back a moan. Then he made his way up her neck to her lips just as he was about to kiss her…

**Blam Blam**

"Hey Inuyasha like my pistol? It does really bad damage to humans, demons, and **half demons** who can't keep their hands and **lips **to their selves!" Kenta called from the front door of Kagome's house.

"It's nice Mr. Higurashi!" Inuyasha said and quickly let go of Kagome.

"Daddy! Come on Yasha let's go." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and started walking to school.

"See you later honey and Inuyasha remember this thing is **always **loaded!" Kenta said walking back into the house.

"Yasha are you scared of guns?" Kagome asked once they turned a corner that lead to Shikon High.

"No I just didn't want to be shot on your birthday."

"I don't think he would have shot you."

"Did you see the look in his eyes? He might have kept shooting me till I stopped bleeding."

"He wouldn't do that he knows that I care for you to much and would probably cry for the rest of my life if anything did happen to you."

"Aww how nice I feel so loved."

"Shut up. Let's walk faster I don't wanna be late."

"If we get there any sooner were gonna be too early."

She just stuck her tongue out at him and pulled him along. When they got to the school Inuyasha and Kagome went to their lockers it was the same way since the 7th grade probably because Inuyasha paid the principle to make it that way.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!" Sango and Ayame yelled at her and Ayame threw confetti at her. Sango had on a black tank top, white capris and black and white converse. And Ayame had on a baby blue hoodie zipped up, white skirt and white boot that came to her knees.

"Uh thank guys." Kagome said getting over the internal shock she was suffering.

"Sorry Kagie did we scare you?" Ayame said laughing.

"No not scare more like almost make me scream out of shock but you know what other than that it's ok."

Sango and Ayame laughed. And Inuyasha came over to them along with Miroku and Koga. Miroku and Sango are still dating and Ayame and Koga started dating last year because he figured that if he chose to wait he would remain single so he asked out Ayame and she happily said yes.

"B-day happy Kagome." Miroku said putting his arm around Sango.

"Huh?" Kagome said.

"I was saying happy birthday in a weird way duh."

"Ok then…"

"Let's go to class guys I don't need a detention today." Inuyasha said taking Kagome's hand and started walking to class.

"They seem to be enjoying dating each other." Sango whispered.

"I know they've been waited for this day since Kindergarten." Koga whispered back.

"I know what Kagome's birthday present from Inuyasha will be." Miroku said.

"What?" Ayame asked.

"His tongue down her throat." Miroku said with a perverted grin.

"I heard that monk!" Inuyasha yelled from down the hall. Sango knocked him out for saying that.

"Stupid perverted monk…." Sango mumbled.

"Um let's go to class." Ayame said dragging Koga and Sango with her.

"What about him?" Koga asked referring to Miroku lying in the hall.

"Eh he'll get up eventually." Sango said.

***~* In Class*~***

"So if we have 3n+2=10 what does n-"

"Ms. Tsumada pardon the interruption but Mr. Uzuka would like to have a word with you in his office."

"Alright, well class pick a partner and do page 109." Ms. Tsumada said leaving the class with Mr. Saki to go to the principal's office.

"Instead of doing the book work let's press our lips together until Ms. Bitchy Poo comes back." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"No Yasha not in class."

"Aww why not? Your dad interrupted my gift this morning and now's the perfect time to start over please."

"Yasha no we-"

"Hey Inu!" Kikyo said coming up from behind them. She was wearing a orange mini dress that showed way to much cleavage and silver heels.

"Go away Kikyo I don't wanna deal with any of you shit on my birthday." Kagome said standing up.

Kikyo just rolled her eyes and continued talking to Inuyasha like Kagome wasn't there.

"So Inu are you ready to be my boyfriend?" Kikyo asked with a cute look.

"Don't you have a boyfriend already?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who are you talking-oh you mean you right! Yay Inu finally cho-"

"No you fucking retard I ment-"

"Me." Naraku said coming to stand beside Kikyo and giving Inuyasha a cold hard stare. Everyone in the school knew that Naraku had strong feelings for Kikyo but she was to blind and stupid to see it. They started dating in the 8th grade because everyone thought they were a match made in heaven (or hell).

"Hello darling." Kikyo greeted Naraku and kissed him on the check.

"Eww no PDA in the class please." Inuyasha said shielding his eyes.

'_**He wanted to make out with me in class and what they're doing is PDA.' **_Kagome thought.

Naraku just glared at him. Inuyasha and Naraku hated each other although Naraku mostly hates Inuyasha because Kikyo likes him.

"Um Naraku let's go back to our seats." Kikyo said. She really didn't feel like being in anything or seeing today with them.

"Alright." He said and they left.

Inuyasha and Kagome were really silent for a while trying to figure out what happened.

"Ok that was strange." Inuyasha said.

"Well it happens almost all the time so I'm not that surprised." Kagome said.

"Yeah so….," He pulled Kagome on his lap. "Wanna continue our actions from this morning?"

"Ugh seeing that I'm not gonna be able to stop you sure."

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned down and kissed his lips. It started getting pretty heated and Inuyasha ran his tongue across her lips for entrance and she happily let him in. He pressed his tongue against hers and she moaned a little. Then they started battling for dominance and Inuyasha won. Kikyo had started watching them for a while but she got really disgusted and dragged Naraku down the hall to their secret hid out which was the basement. It was mostly dark down there except for small light on the celling. There were 2 black desks and chairs behind them and also pictures of Inuyasha and Kagome on the walls.

"Ugh that stupid little bitch how dare she steal my Inu from me!" Kikyo screamed and threw a dart at a picture of Kagome across the room that landed on her heart since it was a full body picture.

"Clam down Kikyo why do you even want that damned half bread?" Naraku asked and threw 5 darts at a picture of Inuyasha at the same time and they all hit.

"Because I love him."

"You have me though."

Kikyo walked up to him, placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Naraku do you love me?"

He sighed. "Yes I guess I do…"

Kikyo's eyes widened with shock.

"You do you really do Raku?"

"Yes Kikyo." He leaned up and gave her a short sweet peck on the lips.

She looked at him for a second then turned away.

"Kikyo are you alright?"

"N-no I don't know what to do I'm in love with Inu but I want to be with you." Kikyo said crying.

'_**And about 3 other guys but I'm gonna end it with them…soon.' **_

"Well how about we do something to make that pathetic half bread and Higurashi break up then you come in and try to make him fall for you. If he doesn't then you have to give up on him and try to love me as much as I love you. And if it does work I will not bother you."

"Ok it's a deal!" She said hugging him.

***~*After School*~***

Inuyasha and Kagome were at her house sitting in her room. Kagome was sitting at her desk doing her science homework and Inuyasha was laying on her bed listening to music.

"Hey Kags what time is it?" Inuyasha asked taking out his head phones and sitting up on the bed.

"It's…..7:50 why was there something you had to do at home?"

"Yeah you mind coming with."

"Nope not at all let's go."

There was no one home in the Higurashi residents or in the Takahashi's. Inuyasha lead Kagome upstairs to his room. On the bed was a green strapless dress with small ruffles that came mid-thigh and black pumps.

"What up with the dress and shoes Yasha?"

"Oh nothing I thought you would look really good in them so put it on."

"Ok?"

She got the dress off of the bed and left the shoes and made her way into the bathroom in his room. When she was finished she saw that Inuyasha had changed into a plaid button up shirt, black baggy jeans and red and black high top adidas.

"Why are we all dressed up?" Kagome asked putting on the shoes that were on the bed.

"You'll see let's go." Inuyasha said taking her hand and leading her downstairs to the back yard.

"It's so dark down here turn on the ligh-" Kagome started.

"SURPRISE!"

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome yelled looking around the backyard to see a party set up for her birthday.

"Happy birthday Kagie!" Ayame and Sango said running up to give her a hug. Ayame had on a strapless royal blue dress with sparkles on it that came just above her knees and royal blue heels. Sango had on a purple spaghetti strap dress that came below her knees and black flats.

"Did you guys plan this?" Kagome asked her best friends.

"Oh no we didn't Inuyasha did." Ayame answered.

"You did?" Kagome asked turning to Inuyasha.

"Yup but Sango and Ayame picked out what you're wearing and decorated me and the guys invited people."

"Thank you this is awesome!" Kagome kissed him on the lips and hugged him.

"Anything for my Kagome." He said smiling.

"Hey sorry to interrupt your lovey dovey moment but we wanna spend some time with Kagome you had her all day." Ayame said pouting.

"Alright I'll spend a little time with my best friends instead of my boyfriend for once." Kagome said laughing.

"Finally! Let's go dance!" Sango said pulling Kagome and Ayame to the dancing area.

"Yo Inuyasha!" Miroku called.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said walking over to him and Koga.

"We need a slow song to play for you and Kagome got any ideas?"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome dancing. The way her body moved and her hair swayed since she took it down from her ponytail earlier made him want to attack her lips with his some more. He was head over heels in love with her and the last thing he needed to do was make her his mate.

"Hello?" Koga said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Uh what?"

"The song?" Miroku said.

"Oh um….Savage Garden Truly Madly Deeply."

"Alright I'll start the song get ready."

He nodded and walked over to Kagome.

"Hey dance with me." Inuyasha said offering his hand as the song started to play.

"Sure." She said smiling and took his hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck as they started swaying to the song.

_**I'll be your dream**_

_**I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope I'll be your love**_

_**Be everything that you need**_

_**I'll love you more with every breath**_

_**Truly, madly, deeply do**_

"Yasha thank you for doing this." Kagome said.

"Like I said be for anything for you Kagome I love you more than words can describe."

"I love too."

Inuyasha leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

_**I will be strong I will be faithful**_

_**'cause I'm counting on**_

_**A new beginning**_

_**A reason for living**_

_**A deeper meaning, yeah**_

"Sango would you like to dance?" Miroku asked.

She smiled. "Sure."

Miroku took her hand and lead her to the dance area where all their friends were already dancing. They wrapped their arms around each other and started dancing.

"Sango."

She look up into his eyes. "Yes."

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my children?" He closed his eyes preparing to be hit…it didn't happen. He opened one eye.

"Sango?"

"I will Miroku because I love you I will bear your children but not yet I will when we are a little older."

He was shocked. "Y-you mean it?"

"Yup."

"Thank you Sango! Thank you so much I love you." He said and spun her around. She giggled as he did so. After he put her back down her pecked her lips and started dancing again.

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I want to lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,**_

_**I'll make a wish send it to heaven**_

_**Then make you want to cry**_

_**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty**_

_**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of**_

_**The highest powers**_

_**In lonely hours**_

_**The tears devour you**_

_**Oh can you see it baby?**_

_**You don't have to close your eyes**_

_**'Cause it's standing right before you**_

_**All that you need will surely come**_

_**I'll be your dream I'll be your wish**_

_**I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope I'll be your love**_

_**Be everything that you need**_

_**I'll love you more with every breath**_

_**Truly, madly, deeply do**_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I want to live like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

When the song ended Ayame went over to the mic.

"Ok everyone it's time for the birthday girl to open up her presents!" Ayame jumped off the stage that was set up and tore Kagome away from Inuyasha. She dragged Kagome up the steps and sat her down in a throne like chair that was up there. Then she got back on the mic.

"Alright who's first?"

"We are!" Yuka, Eri and Ayumi said coming up the steps with gifts in their hands.

"Here you go Kagome." Eri said handing Kagome a bag.

"Thank you." She pulled out a red dress spaghetti strapped halter dress.

"Happy birthday." Yuka said giving her a bag.

"Thanks." Kagome pulled out a red shawl.

Ayumi smiled and handed her a box.

"Thank you." She opened it and pulled out a high heeled shoe with a bow on the front.

They left the stage and Miroku and Koga got on.

"Here you got I know how you've been wanting this so….." Miroku said giving her a wrapped up case.

She unwrapped it and gasped.

"OH MY GOD THE NEW EVANESCENCE CD! THANK YOU!" Kagome yelled and got up to hug him.

"You're welcome." He said as she let go and sat back down.

"Here you go Kagome." Koga said giving her another wrapped case. She unwrapped Halo Reach.

"Sweet I've been wanting this one thanks Koga."

"No prob."

They got off the stage and Ayame and Sango got on.

"Here you go Kagome this is from us both." Sango said giving her a small box.

She opened it and pulled out a charm bracelet with 7 heart shaped charms. 5 of the charms had the names of her best friends Ayame, Sango, Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha. The other two had her name and the words **'Friends 4 Life'**.

"Thank you guys!" She said standing up and giving both of them a hug.

"Promise you'll wear it all the time." Ayame said.

"Promise." Kagome said already clipping it on her wrist.

Ayame smiled and Sango and her left the stage. After they left the other people at the party gave her their gifts. Inuyasha was the last to go.

"Happy birthday love." He said giving a small ring box.

She opened it and her eyes widen. Inside was a sliver ring and engraved on it was **'My Mate, My Love, and My Very Soul'**.

"Oh Yasha…..thank you…" Kagome said speechless.

He just smiled. She stood up and kissed him. Once she pulled away he took the box and took the ring out and placed it on the left ring finger.

"I love you." Kagome said.

"And I love you too."

Ayame got back on stage. "Ok since were all done with the gifts let's dance to a few more songs before we all go home."

Everyone started dancing for a few hours before they decided to go home. After everyone left Kagome called her parents and told them that she was staying over Inuyasha's house.

"Did you have fun?" Inuyasha asked. They had already changed into their night clothes. Inuyasha had on black sweatpants and Kagome had on a white tank top and black shorts.

"Yup!"

"Well that's good let's get to sleep you have to get some energy for tomorrow." He said climbing into his bed.

"Speaking of which what are we doing?" Kagome asked crawling next to him.

"It's a surprise." Inuyasha said pulling the covers over them and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Fine I can wait."

"You're gonna have to Kags."

"Goodnight Yasha."

"Goodnight Kags." He leaned into her and kissed her on the lips.

**Yay another finished chappy! Sorry if the wording is jacked I didn't check it all the way (laziness is a disease….) I want to thank ****Lilli of the West****, ****Breeluv****, and ****kittychic0895 ****for reviewing and ****Kagome39 ****for doing the quiz and getting all the questions right! Thanks for making me really happy guys! So yea I might update again soon but if I don't then I hope this chapter (which was really long) holds up over. Oh and since I spent forever and a day trying to find a song for Inuyasha and Kagome to dance to could you possibly give me some ideas for future songs? I was looking up stuff and I saw Taylor Swift Love Story and thought wow I was not even thinking of her when I made this story mega smh (shakin my head) and was about to use it but changed my mind and went on my searching journey. But any ways heres my randomness…**

**ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS**

**On a random day I thought of the Jonas Brothers and wanted to hear their song burnin' up so ever since I did that I kept thinking that Joe was the cute one for a while until he cut his hair then Nick took his place at being cute and did anyone ever notice that Kevin like never sings? If you know a song that he does let me know so I can hear his voice.**

**Another thing is it weird to set up your friend with your cousin? I don't think so cause I did it **

**And last…QUIZ! Let's see if you can get all of these questions right (evil smirk) (use google if you have to)**

**What movie did Inuyasha and Kagome kiss in and who made the move and why?**

**Who are the band of seven (names) and which one likes Inuyasha?**

**What's Inuyasha's robe called (what he says in the show not anything in Jap)**

**What is the name of Inuyasha's sword and Sesshomaru's (both if them)**

**On Inuyasha there is a character with the same name as a character on the anime Fruits Basket who is it?**

**Kk that's all good luck!**

***~*animefangirl92598*~***


	4. Day of Fun

**Love Story**

**I'M SO SORRY I WAS RUSHING 2 GET THE STORY UP AND PUT THE WRONG ONE! Like every day the reviews matched the dates saying I put the wrong chapter of the wrong story and when I saw them I went 'Ugh I know I did! I can't believe I made such a stupid frickin mistake!' (And 2 the people who don't know what I'm talking about don't worry about it I fixed my mistake now) OK here's the right chapter!**

**Hi I'm getting lots of reviews (sorta) I check them like every day all the time so keep them coming and I'll keep this story going deal? It is? Alright! And I'm gonna (try to) stop being a lazy plug hole and start reading this over AND spell checking it so all those stupid wording mistakes don't happen. Well I won't write much cause I bet you guys skip this part so you can get to the good stuff soooo let's start! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha sadly…..but one day!...I hope….**

**Chapter 4- Day of Fun**

***~*Normal P.O.V*~***

Kagome woke up the next morning in Inuyasha's arms.

'_**He's so cute when he's sleeping.' **_Kagome thought then she looked up at his ears.

'_**I wanna touch them.' **_Kagome reached up and tweaked his right ear.

'_**So soft….' **_ While she was touching it they started to twitch and he woke up.

"Hey." Inuyasha said.

"Good morning Yasha."

"Ya know I could get used to waking up every morning with you in my arms."

"Same here."

He smiled and stared into her eyes while she smiled back.

'_**I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have Kagome all to myself.'**_

Inuyasha sat up and hovered over Kagome. Then he kissed her cheek.

"I love you Kags."

"I love you too."

Inuyasha started giving her sweet butterfly kisses on the lips. Then he made his way down by kissing her cheek again then her jaw and finally stopping at her neck. He nibbled her neck and licked the part where he would mark her as his mate in the future.

"Y-yasha…." Kagome moaned out.

"Kagome." He moaned her name. Then he kissed her lips again and nibbled her bottom lip. She opened her mouth he started exploring it with his tongue. She moaned out again when he pressed his tongue against hers. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He started to feel himself get hard and he pulled away. She gave him a confused look then he smiled again.

"We should get going you've got a long day ahead of you." Inuyasha sat up and got off the bed and opened his window. Kagome was still sitting on the bed.

"Hello earth to Kagome."

"H-huh oh I'm sorry." She too got up and went over to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

"Kagome?"

"It's nothing I was just….I mean….did you not like doing that? Did I do something to make you stop?"

"Oh no of course not! I loved it I just figured I should stop before I got carried away."

"What do you mean?"

"Um….well you see…..were not exactly old enough to…..do….to have….uhh….and-"

"Yasha alright I get it."

"Oh thank god I didn't wanna say it."

She laughed then smirked. "But you wanted to do it right."

He blushed. "I…ugh let's just go." He crouched down so she could get on his back. She got on but was still laughing.

"Oh shut up…..don't you want to?"

This time it was her turn to blush and his to laugh.

"Oh hush up **Inu**!"

"Eww don't call me Inu Kikyo does!"

"Doesn't your mom call you Inu too?"

"She used to but stopped. Actually she used to say Inu or Inu Baby but I guess since I got older she decided to stop. It's alright though because I never liked the name Inu or Inu Baby."

"Oh what nicknames do you like now?"

"Just Yasha."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it's the name I always call you."

"You bet. Wait you did leave your window open right?"

"Yup since you like jumping over there so much it's always open for you."

"Cool let's go." He climbed out of his window and jumped over to hers. Once he opened it and went inside her set her down then kissed her.

"I'll see you later Kags."

"Alright see you Inuyasha." She waved to him as he jumped out. Then she went and closed her window. After that she went to her closet and dresser, got clean stuff to wear and took a shower.

***~*Inuyasha*~***

After Inuyasha dropped Kagome he off noticed that she left her clothes from yesterday and her presents.

"I'll just give these back to her later on tonight."

Inuyasha went to make his bed but he could still smell Kagome…..and the fact that their actions in the morning started getting her aroused.

'_**Damn Kagome….' **_Just the smell made his manhood hard again.

'_**Damn nose!' **_ He went into his bathroom and took a really cold shower.

***~*Kagome*~***

After she was done with her shower she brushed her teeth and blow dried and brushed her hair. When she got out of the bathroom she had on a purple long sleeved button up shirt, black skinny jeans, white high top Nikes and let her hair hang down. Then she went downstairs into the kitchen and saw her family sitting there.

"Good morning Gome." Sota said.

"Morning." Kagome said.

"So Kagome here's how todays gonna work. Right now mom and dad are going to take you to a restaurant for breakfast, then when you get back around some time in the afternoon you and me will go to the mall and you can pick out 2 gifts 1 from mom and dad and the other form me and after that which will most likely be around the evening you and Inuyasha can do something sound good?"

"Sounds perfect!"

"Alright let's go." Kenta said.

"Kay."

Kenta who had on a blue dress shirt, black dress pants and dark gray dress shoes, Nisuki who had on a blue sundress with a white swirl design and blue sandals and Kagome got into Kenta's sliver SUV and drove to IHop. It took a while for them to be seated but once they were their server came to their table right away. Kenta and Nisuki sat on one side and Kagome sat on the other.

"Hello my name is Mikito and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with a drink?" A young man Kagome's age said. He had black shoulder length hair and ocean blue eyes.

Mikito looked up from his pad to see who he was serving and once he saw Kagome he got a little wide eyed from how beautiful she was.

"Well I'll have a coffee, my wife will have tea and my daughter…" Kenta trailed off for Kagome to answer.

"Orange juice please."

"Alright so that's a coffee and tea for the married couple and an orange juice for their very beautiful daughter." Mikito said winking at Kagome and went to get the drinks.

"Was it just me or was he flirting?" Kagome asked.

"I'm pretty sure he was flirting darling." Nisuki said.

"Really? You know if I wasn't already dating Yasha I might have gone out with him." Kagome said joking.

Kenta and Nisuki laughed at their daughters joking.

"You just started dating Inuyasha yesterday and now you're saying you'd date someone else?" Kenta asked.

"Well he was really cute." Kagome said.

"What would Inuyasha say if he heard you talking like this?" Nisuki asked.

"Nothing because he knows he's the only guy for me and the only one who could ever hold my heart. I'm his for eternity."

"I hope I'm able to change your mind about this guy being the only one who can hold your heart." Mikito said then he placed the drinks in front of everyone.

"I don't think so Inuyasha's amazing. I can't see myself being with anyone but him." Kagome said hoping he got the message about what she said.

'_**How much did he hear me say?' **_Kagome asked herself.

"We'll see…" Mikito said quietly.

"May I ask you a question?" Nisuki asked Mikito.

"Of course you may ma'am." Mikito said.

"Well you look to be about my daughters age….and I was wondering what you're doing working."

"Ah I get asked that a lot. Well you see my parents own this restaurant and many others and they said that is I wanted expensive things I had to pay for them with my own money. So I asked them if they could give me a job here so I can buy a better laptop."

"Oh."

"Yes well are you ready to order?"

"Yes I'll have bacon, eggs and pancakes." Kenta said.

"I'll have a BLT." Nisuki said.

"I want waffles and eggs please." Kagome said.

"Alright I'll be out with your food in a minute." Mikito said and walked to the kitchen.

**Beep Beep**

Kagome took her phone out of her back pocket while her parents were talking to see who texted her.

**Sango- Heyy kagie wats up**

**Kagome- Hi sango n nothing just out with mom n dad at ihop…n our waiter is flirtin with me **

**Sango- Lol eww gross how old is he?**

**Kagome- Our age**

**Sango- Isnt tht a little 2 young 4 workin?**

**Kagome- Yea I guess but his parents own this ihop n others I guess so hes workin here 2 buy a better laptop cuz they said hes gotta pay 4 expensive stuff with his own money**

**Sango- O**

**Kagome- Yea**

**Sango- So wat kinds of things did he say 2 u**

**Kagome- 1****st**** wen we ordered the drinks hes like thts a coffe n tea 4 the married couple and an orange juice 4 their very beautiful daughter so wen he leaves I was lik um waz it just me or waz he flirting n my mom waz like I think he waz flirting so I start kidding around n go if I waznt dating yasha already I might hav gone out with him then my dad says u just starting datin inuyasha yesterday and now ur sayin ud date sum1 else then mom asked me wat if yasha were 2 hear me say this n I said hed b ok cuz he nos hes the only guy 4 me and the only 1 who could ever hold my heart so the waiter comes back outta no where n goes I hope im able 2 change ur mind about tht n I say no I cant c my self with any1 but yasha n I could hav sworn he said we'll c**

**Sango- Thts a little weird…**

**Kagome- A LITTLE! Its a lot! **

**Sango- Wellz good luck with tht kagome **

**Kagome- :P g2g the foods here**

**Sango- Kk ttyl**

"Ok for you sir…you ma'am….and…..would it be alright if I asked your name?" Mikito said placing the food in front of everyone and looking at Kagome waiting for her answer.

"My name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome is a lovely name for a very beautiful girl." Mikito said smiling at Kagome.

"Thank you Mikito that will be all." Kenta said knowing that this guy was making his daughter a little uncomfortable.

"Uh yes sir, call me if you need me." Mikito said waking away.

"Thanks dad." Kagome said smiling at her father because he made Mikito leave.

"It's alright now let's hurry up and eat so we can leave."

"Alright."

They all ate their food and made small talk. When they were done Mikito took their plates and cups into the kitchen then came back with the bill. Kenta paid the bill and gave Mikito a $15 tip.

"Hey Kagome." Mikito called as Kenta and Nisuki walked out the door and stopped Kagome before she could.

"Yes."

"Here's my number call me sometime is you ever get tired of that Inuwasha guy." He said trying to hand her his number on a napkin.

"Thanks but no thanks I'm sorry I don't know how much you heard earlier but I was kidding. The only thing I wasn't joking about was that you were cute and the stuff I said about Inu**yasha**.

He just smirked and put his number in his pocket then he walked over and leaned down so he could whisper in her ear.

"I don't give up easily Kagome. I'm pretty sure this won't be the last time we see each other….oh and thanks for saying I'm cute although I prefer sexy." He pulled away and winked at her before walking away.

"Ok?" Kagome walked out of the door and got into the SUV.

"What did he say?" Nisuki asked.

"Huh…oh nothing much just that we might see each other again or something like that…."

"Alright then."

'_**Mikito is so creepy I hope we don't see each other again and especially while I'm with Inuyasha…. I won't be responsible for whatever Yasha chooses to do to him for flirting...'**_

*~***At Kagome's House*~***

"Sota were back!" Kagome called once they got in the house.

"Hey sis it's…..12:35 ready to go?" Sota asked coming down the stairs.

"Yup let's go."

They walked outside and got into Sota's dark blue Lamborghini.

"So how was breakfast?" Sota asked as he and Kagome drove to the mall.

"It was alright but our server was flirting with me .And just as we were about to leave he said stuff like he doesn't give up easily and we'll see each other again."

Sota laughed. "I hope Inuyasha doesn't see him."

"He won't. He also won't hear about what happened."

"Why not he has a right to know?"

"But he doesn't have the right to beat an innocent guy to death!"

He laughed again. "And what makes you think he'll hurt him?"

Kagome just glared at him with a 'did you really just ask me that?' look while he laughed once again. When they pulled into the mall Kagome got out and grabbed Sota by the wrist and dragged him into a clothing store.

"So 2 gifts right?" Kagome asked.

"No instead you can pick out a whole outfit from me and shoes from mom and dad. Then get a bathing suit also from me."

"Ok so 3 gifts?"

"Yeah."

"Alright! Let's start!" Kagome looked through racks and shelves. She tried on at least 5 different outfits but picket out a no sleeve sliver sequins shirt and white skinny jeans. Then she went into a shoe store and picked out a pair of white wedged heals that tied up to the ankle. And lastly she went into the swim shop and picked out a bikini with a rainbow zebra design.

"All done?" Sota asked carrying her bags.

"Yeah now let's get something to eat I'm starving!"

"Ok let's go to the food court." Sota and Kagome walked to the food court and went to Taco Bell. Kagome got a soft taco and fruit punch Hi-C and Sota got 2 crunchy tacos and Mtn Dew. They sat down and ate when they were done they got up and threw away their trash. They started walking towards the exit so they could go home but Sota suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Isn't that Kikyo from your school?" Sota asked pointing at a corner near the emergency exit.

"It is and she's…..oh gross making out with some guy…that isn't Naraku. God she is such a freakin slut! Let's go before we catch a disease just by looking." Kagome said dragging a laughing Sota by the arm.

"You really hate her don't you?" Sota asked unlocking the car doors.

"Of course I do. She constantly tells Inuyasha that she is her boyfriend, calls me trash even thought that doesn't bother me much and is a dirty little fucking slut who can't settle for one guy and needs 100!" Kagome yelled as she got into the car and they drove away. Once they got into their house Kagome went upstairs to put her things away.

**Don't stop make it pop DJ blow-**

"Hello." Kagome said answering her phone.

"_Hey Kags."_

"Oh hey Inuyasha what's up?"

"_Nothing do you wanna leave now?"_

"Um can you tell me what we're doing first?"

"_I told you it's a surprise."_

"Fine….can you tell me how many things were doing?"

"_2."_

"Ok now can you tell me the first thing so I know what to wear?"

"_Just put on what you got for you birthday Kags….in fact I'm coming over to get you."_

Kagome put her phone away since Inuyasha hung up and looked at her window to see it opening.

"Yo." Inuyasha greeted.

"Hey Yasha." Kagome said walking over to him and pecked him on the lips.

"How was your day?"

"It was….alright me and Sota saw Kikyo at the mall when we were leaving and she had her tongue down some guy that wasn't Naraku's throat."

"I'm not surprised. What about breakfast with your parents."

"It was ok."

"Kagome I can tell there's something you're not telling me...what else happened?"

"Noth-"

"Kagome." Inuyasha said looking her in the eyes.

"Well this guy who was our waiter was….sorta hitting on me and before we left he tried to give me his number but I declined and he whispered in my ear that he doesn't give up easily and we'll see each other again or something like that…"

She heard Inuyasha growl.

"Inu-Inuyasha…."

"What was his name?"

"Mikito why?"

"Does he go to our school?"

"I'm not sure why are you asking?"

"Because if I ever see that bastard he's gonna wish he never laid an eye on you!"

"Yasha calm down….this is why I didn't wanna tell you."

He sighed. "I'm sorry….I just don't wanna lose you Kagome…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and if I lost you….I wouldn't know what to do."

"Inuyasha you could never lose me…I'm yours for eternity." Kagome said smiling at him.

He smiled back. "I know but I'll feel way better once were mated."

"Speaking of which I know what it is but I don't know how it's done can you tell me?"

He blushed before speaking. "Well you see…we have to…have t-to have…s-s-sex and then I bite you on the neck and leave a mark to make you mine."

Her face turned brighter than a cherry. "Oh….well uh…that will have to happen when we get older so...yeah…are you ready to go now?"

"Oh um yeah let's go." Inuyasha crouched down and Kagome got in his back. He jumped out of her window and closed it behind him then jumped over to his room and closed his window.

"Ok your bags are still by the dresser go and change." Inuyasha said walking into his walk in closet.

"Sure." Kagome said. She went and took out the dress, shawl and shoes then went into his bathroom to change. When she came out she had on her red spaghetti strapped halter dress, the red shawl and her red heels with a bow in front of it since she had some of her makeup in the bathroom she put on a little red eye shadow, lip gloss and brushed her hair again.

"Wow Kags you look super sexy. I love my girl in red." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself." Kagome said winking at him. He had on a black button up shirt, black jeans and black high top Vans.

"I know and it's all for you." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist. Then he led her downstairs to the backyard.

"Yasha what are we-"Kagome started but stopped once she saw the way the backyard was set up. There were lights set up all around the fence, rose petals leading to a small table with 2 chairs. It was starting to get dark outside so the sky had a mixture of purple, orange and pink. And Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden was playing in the background.

"Oh wow…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha smiled. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's amazing did you do it?"

"Of course I did."

"It's so beautiful thank you." Kagome said and hugged him tight and he hugged her back.

"Hey is this the song we danced to on my birthday?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I figured this could be our song."

"Aw we have a song!" Kagome kissed him on the lips and he tightened the grip he had on her kissing her back.

"Sir." The chief said from behind them with 2 trays of food.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and took her hand leading her to the table. He pulled out the chair for her so she could sit and once she did he went around and sat down his self.

"Dinner is server." The chief said placing the trays in front of them and taking the tops off to show that what was on the plates in bowls were…ramen.

"Thank you that will be all you may leave." Inuyasha said.

The chief bowed to them before leaving and Kagome looked at the food.

"Ramen?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah! It's the best!"

Kagome just shook her head and started to eat. After they finished the chief took their plates and they went into the home theater to watch a movie.

"What are we gonna watch?" Kagome asked taking her shoes and shawl off. Inuyasha just smirked at her and put the DVD in. Once he sat down he looked over at Kagome to see the look on her face for when she found out what movie he put in.

"MIRRORS! YOU PUT IN MIRRORS! I HATE THIS MOVIE IT'S TO SCARY!" Kagome screamed.

He just laughed. And put his arm around her. "Don't worry babe I'll be right here to protect you." Inuyasha said and kissed her on the cheek. They watched to whole movie and once it got to the part where this one girls reflection made her break her jaw Kagome buried her head into Inuyasha's chest and didn't remove it until it was fully over.

"I hate you..." Kagome said.

"No you don't you know you love me."

Kagome just glared at him.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Remove all mirrors from every place I go."

He laughed. "Ok how about something a little bit simpler."

"Sleep."

"Ok that's something I can do. Where do you wanna go your place or stay here again?"

"I want go home but I want you with me."

"Alright." Inuyasha helped Kagome stand up and she grabbed her shoes and shawl then they went into his room. He went to his dresser and took out dark red sweatpants to sleep in also clothes to wear since they had school the next day he figured he could just get ready and go from there then he went over and picked up Kagome's stuff. She got on his back and they jumped over to her window. When he put her down she took the stuff out of his hand and put it in her closet. Then she went to put her night clothes on in the bathroom. She came out it a red tank top and white shorts.

"Once again you look sexy Kagome." Inuyasha said already changed into his pants with no shirt.

"Thanks." Kagome said with a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Very I had a super long day." Kagome said crawling into her bed next to Inuyasha.

"Well go to sleep." Inuyasha said and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ok goodnight Yasha." Kagome said drifting off.

"Night love."

**Finally I finished the chapter! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated my laptop screen busted and I couldn't see anything so I had to plug up a monitor 2 it so I could and crap like that. Anyways thank you to ****Lilli of the West****, ****kittychic0895****, ****Inuyasha Lubby Kagome****, ****Kagome39**** and ****kazumalover83**** for reviewing it makes me really happy guy! And I hope this chappy was better with the wording I read it over a little and it seems alright so yea. My randomness will have 2 parts…..me answering and saying stuff to you guys who reviewed and another quiz.**

**ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS**

**Quiz Answers-**

**#1- They kissed in Inuyasha Movie 2: Castle Beyond the Looking Glass and Kagome made the move because Princess Kaguya put some kind of spell on Inuyasha to make him go full demon and the way Kagome stopped the transformation was kissing him.**

**#2- The band of 7 are Kyokotsu, Jakotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu and Bankotsu and the one who likes Inuyasha is Jakotsu.**

**#3- Inuyasha's robe is called the robe of the fire rat.**

**#4- Inuyasha's sword is called Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru's are Tenseiga and Tokijin. If you didn't understand that I was asking for both of them I'm sorry it was my mistake.**

**#5- Now the person I was looking for was Ayame but then I realized that you could have said Kagura or Rin.**

**Lilli of the West- Your story is awesome I love it. On the quiz you basically them right but not really yes they kissed in the 2****nd****, you got the band of 7 stuff right and Inuyasha's sword and one of Sesshomaru's. And ok I see how you thought that but no I wasn't asking for Shigure. But yea update your story soon I'm really looking forward to the next chapter! And I read your profile its REALLY COOL! I'm not much of a Kagura/Sessh fan myself but I wanted to make Rin their daughter for this story. **

**kittychic0895- Thank you for reading this. And don't we all wish we had a birthday like Kagome's I know I do it made me jealous AND I WROTE IT! **

**Inuyasha Lubby Kagome- Thank you for reading. And I won't worry about the comma's…stupid little things tellin ya where 2 pause I'll tell them where to pause…..PERMENTALY! JK!**

**Kagome39- Ah Kagome39 I looked at my yahoo and saw that you put me as your favorite author and put an author alert on me thank you so much for that when I first saw it I was super happy knowing someone was constantly looking for my next update so one again thank you. And your quiz results…..they were great! You really know your Inuyasha stuff and like Lilli of the West you just didn't put the name of Sesshomaru's sword but because I really didn't explain what I meant it doesn't count. And the Fruits Basket question you put Yuka but that wasn't it when you said Yuka you were thinking of Yuki and they have similar names but it's not the same. If you didn't understand what I meant with that question also then I'm sorry it won't count either.**

**kazumalover83- Thanks for reading! I will make more it's everyone's reviews that keep me going.**

**QUIZ!**

**Who are the 2 people who were made out of Naraku one was originally a baby then something happened 2 him (I forgot) and he became a kid and the other is really huge and can read people's minds and movements. **

**What happened to Sango's family?**

**What color is Ayame's grandfather?**

**How many people travel with Inuyasha? Who are they?**

**What are Kagome's best friend's names in modern times?**

**Well that's all I'm working on the next chapter now so maybe it'll be up next weekend! Oh and if any other people put me on an author alert or as their favorite author let me know so I can thank you! Sorry this was kinda short I was rushing to get it up here for you guys. One last thing could you guys define some of the fanfic things for me like one shot, flames, AU's etc. I'm still kinda new in fanfiction and don't understand some of that stuff thank you! **

**Once again sorry about the wrong chapter being here it won't happen again because I delete that story (nobody read it so why keep it there?) **

***~*animefangirl92598*~***


	5. New Kid Trouble

**Love Story**

**Hey peeps once again sorry about the hole posting the wrong story chapter thing…..never ever rush…but I'll try not to make that mistake again well I don't have that much to say this time so let's start. **

**Disclaimer- ME NO OWN INUYASHA BUT ME HOPE SOME DAY ME WILL!**

**Chapter 5- New Kid Trouble**

***~*Normal P.O.V*~***

Inuyasha got up looked around.

'_**This isn't my room where am I….'**_

He then looked down and saw a still sleeping Kagome.

"Oh yeah…." Inuyasha whispered softly. He got out of the bed and got his clothes off the end of the bed then went into her bathroom to take a shower. When he came out he had on a plain short sleeve black shirt, white skinny jeans and his black high top Vans.

"Now how am I gonna get Kagome up?" He smirked once he got his idea. He went over to her and leaned down then started softly biting her neck. Kagome who was still half asleep wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Kags." He mumbled into her neck.

"Yeah."

"You gotta get up we have school today." He said pulling away.

"Ugh." She groaned. Then she went to her closet and got the clothes she was going to wear. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. When she came out she had on a black tank top, a white skirt and black sandals.

"Damn Kagome sexy as always. Aw did my girl wanna match with me today? That's cute."

"Huh?" Kagome looked down at her clothes then looked at his and realized they were both wearing black tops and white bottoms.

"Oh crap I didn't notice that should I go change?"

"No I like it I mean were a couple after all so what's the harm in matching."

Kagome smiled at him.

"Well should we get going?" Kagome asked.

He looked over at the clock by her bed.

"Yeah let's go."

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down stairs and were about to walk out of the front door until her dad called her from behind.

"Yes dad." Kagome said turning around to face him.

"What time are you going to be back?"

"The same time as always why?"

"Because Sota said he has to leave earlier then he was planning and he'll be gone before you come back. So your mother and I were going to see him off then we were going out with Inutaisho and Izayoi to hang out. We should be back around 11 if not later and was wondering if you were coming back here or going to Inuyasha's after school."

"Um I don't know what do you wanna do Yasha?"

"We could come back over here its fine with me." Inuyasha said.

"Alright then, have a nice day you to."

"Ok see you dad."

"Later Mr. Higurashi."

They went outside and saw Sota putting some stuff into his car.

"Sota!" Kagome called running over to him and hugging him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving early?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry sis I just got the call this morning. When I went up to your room and saw that you both were still sleeping and didn't wanna wake up."

"Oh well….. I don't want you to leave you haven't been here that long." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"I know Gome I don't want to leave either but I won't be gone long and when I come back I'll be staying for good." Sota said wiping her tears away.

"Really!"

"Yup I'm already looking at apartments and I found this really nice one so when I get back I'll be moving in there and still be playing ball just in the area."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah I know now you should get going you're gonna be late."

"Ok till next time big brother." Kagome hugged him tighter ten pulled away .

"See ya little sis. Oh and Inuyasha."

"Yeah?"

"Take good care of my sister if she has a broken heart when I come back you're gonna have a broken everything."

"I would never hurt her in any way, shape or form."

"Good."

Sota kissed Kagome on the forehead and nodded at Inuyasha before they started walking to school again. After they got to school and went to their lockers they went to their science class. Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to each other while on the left of them Sango and Miroku sat together and on the right was Koga and Ayame. Kikyo and Naraku sat behind Koga and Ayame, Eri and Yuka sat behind Sango and Miroku and Ayumi and Hojo sat behind them. Behind Inuyasha and Kagome was a neko girl named Hitomi.

"Hey guys." Sango said coming in with Miroku and took their seats.

"Yo." Inuyasha said.

"Hello." Kagome said.

"Sango told me about that weird guy you ok?" Miroku asked Kagome.

Before she answered she heard Inuyasha growl a little. So she held his hand and squeezed it once he looked at her she smiled and he smile back then gave her hand a little squeeze back.

"Yeah I'm cool he was just super freaky is all."

"I bet he was. Who flirts with a girl when he sees her parents sitting there and knows she has a boyfriend?" Sango asked.

"A bastard who likes challenging me…" Inuyasha whispered.

"What?" Kagome asked since she heard him mumbling something.

"Oh nothing." Inuyasha answered.

"Well I just hope I never see this guy again." Kagome said.

After she said that Koga, Ayame, Kikyo and Naraku came into the classroom and took their seats.

"Hi guys." Ayame said.

"Hey." They all said back.

"Good morning class." said coming in the class.

"Morning ." The class said.

"Before we start I would like to introduce our new student. Please come in."

When the door opened it shocked the hell out of Kagome because the person who came in was…..

"Class this is Mikito Nakamura."

"Oh dear god…." Kagome whispered and Inuyasha heard her. He tried his hardest to hold in his growl but could only stop it a little.

"Hello everyone I'm Mikito Nakamura it's very nice to meet you." Mikito said and bowed.

"Well Mikito you can take the empty seat next to Hitomi. Hitomi please raise your hand."

Hitomi did and Mikito walked over to her. When he saw Kagome he smirked and winked at her before he sat down. And none of that went unnoticed by Inuyasha. If Kagome wasn't still holding his hand he probably would have jumped out of his seat and choked the guy to death.

"Alright well open you textbooks and do chapter 5 and questions 1-9 with your partner."

Kagome opened her book while Inuyasha took out paper so they could work. Then Kagome saw a note land on her table. She looked over at Sango to see if she threw it but Sango was working so she had a good guess who threw it.

_**Told u we would meet again Kagome and I'm guessing the guy sitting nxt 2 u is ur bf…..a half demon huh? O yea it'll b 2 easy 2 get u 2 c who u really belong with (aka me) by the end of the week.**_

_**-Mikito**_

After she read it she looked over at Inuyasha to see if he was looking and he was. Apparently he had read the note to because he look as if he were about to explode.

"Yasha calm down." Kagome whispered to him.

"Oh I'm gonna kill that son of bitch." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"Sure you will." Mikito said since he had been listening to them.

Kagome and Inuyasha look back at him to see him with his head resting on his hand and smirking at them.

"You think I won-"Inuyasha started but Kagome grabbed his hand again and he looked at her to see that the look on her face said she didn't want him to do anything. So he just squeezed her hand again, let it go and got back to work. After they finished all their questions Kagome pulled out a book she was reading and Inuyasha was drawing. But they both stopped when they both got notes. They look at each other for a second then Inuyasha looked over his shoulder a little to see Mikito smiling at them.

"I swear to god…." Inuyasha mumbled.

Then he and Kagome read the notes. Kagome's said:

_**Yea I'm sooo scared of ur boyfriend's dumbass threat Kagome u no I'm the better choice so y not just dump him and date me already I'm wayy sexier, smarter and just… plain awesome! Come on n go out with me already!**_

_**-Mikito**_

'_**Jeez Koga and Hojo didn't do all this when they liked me so why is he?' **_Kagome thought.

And Inuyasha's read:

_**Nice threat 'I'm gonna kill tht son of a bitch' LOOK WHOZ TALKIN DOG BOY! Ur no competition just lik in the note I sent Kagome and I know you read she'll b my girl by the end of the week so be prepared to lose her half breed.**_

_**-Mikito (Kagome's new bf)**_

Inuyasha read the note over a million times and Kagome looked over and read it to. Her jaw dropped she looked back at Mikito to see him smirking again. She glared at him before looking back at Inuyasha.

"Yasha clam down please it's alright." Kagome said and rubbed his back. But Inuyasha wasn't listening he was debating on whether he should beat the hell out of Mikito now or when they go for lunch later in the afternoon.

"Yasha..." Kagome called again.

"I'm cool Kags I just need to have a long talk with Mikito after class….then maybe again at lunch."

"After class then where?" Kagome asked since he said the last part quietly.

"Never mind." He said.

"Alright but are you sure you're ok?"

"Prefect." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Ok?" Kagome said and started reading again.

Inuyasha sent a smirk back at Mikito and Mikito had a confused look on his face.

'_**Instead of beating the shit outta you I'll just make you crazy with jealousy…..you think you can just take Kagome away from me? We'll see.' **_Inuyasha thought.

After a few more hours of science they all went to their next class. Inuyasha had the same schedule as Kagome but the only difference was they had a different English class which was bad because Mikito had English with Kagome and Sango Miroku, Koga and Ayame had the same class as  
>Inuyasha <strong>(So Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Koga all have the same classes together the only difference is Kagome and Sango have a different teacher for English and Inuyasha and the others have a different teacher but Inuyasha, Miroku, Ayame and Koga are in the same class. And Mikito has science and English with Kagome. Kikyo and Naraku have science and math with them.)<strong> During English Sango made sure to stay near Kagome since she told her about the notes. At first Sango wanted to kick the crap out of him for that but decided against it. So instead she just sat next to Kagome like always and they were both glad that he was sitting on the other side of the room since that was the only side with an empty seat. When class ended Mikito tried to talk to Kagome but she rushed out before he could.

"Damn she's fast…" Mikito said.

"Hey Mikito!" Sango said from behind him. He turned around to see a girl who was in his class with long dark brown hair.

"Yeah?"

"Look I'm only gonna say this once so listen good. Leave Kagome alone she doesn't like you and I'm getting pretty sick of you chasing after her so back off got it!" Sango said with her arms crossed.

"Hmm Sango was it? You sure sound like a good best friend I bet we'll get along when me and Kagome start dating."

"You guys aren't going to date! She loves Inuyasha and **only **Inuyasha she wouldn't leave him. So back the hell off. I don't wanna have this conversation with you again." Sango said and walked away.

"She will be mine I won't give up."

Kagome walked into her social studies class and saw that Inuyasha was already there and saved her a seat next to him. Class was pretty boring and Kagome and everybody else were glad Mikito wasn't in there. But that gladness soon turned into frustration because he had math with them….good thing it was the last class. After math Kagome, Sango and Ayame went to their lockers then headed to lunch. Everyday Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Koga ate under the big Sakura tree. When the girls got there they saw that their boyfriends were already there minus Kagome's.

"Hey where's Yasha at?" Kagome asked sitting down.

"No idea he said he had to do something and would come later." Miroku said.

"Oh." Kagome said and started eating.

***~*Inuyasha*~***

Inuyasha looked around the corner to see Mikito walking down to go to the lunchroom but he stopped and went to the nearby bathroom. When he went into the bathroom Inuyasha went down the hall and stood next to the closed lunchroom doors and texted Kagome telling her to meet him by them. It didn't take long for her to get there and Mikito didn't leave the bathroom yet.

"Hey Yasha what's up?" Kagome asked walking over to him.

"Oh nothing much I just missed your lips."

"Wha-"Kagome started but couldn't finish because Inuyasha had her pinned up against the wall and kissed her. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. Inuyasha explored the insides of the mouth and Kagome moaned. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him really close while he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Then he started grinding against her and stopped kissing her lips and started kissing and nibbling on her neck and she started moaning quietly. Mikito came around the corner went that happened and instantly burned with rage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my girl!" Mikito yelled.

Inuyasha and Kagome separated and Inuyasha put a cherry looking Kagome on the floor.

"Your girl? Last time I check she was **my **girl and I have the lip gloss on my lips to prove it." Inuyasha said with a smirk and he put his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Now let's go join the others." Inuyasha said and lead Kagome away.

"I don't think so let Kagome go now!" Mikito yelled and grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her away from Inuyasha.

"Hey let me go!" Kagome said trying the get her hand out of his.

"No way! Kagome Higurashi I love you and I'm not letting you go without a fight!"

"Fine by me. Just let Kagome go so I can beat the living shit outta you." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"No Yasha don't!" Kagome said as Mikito let her go and pulled her to stand away from them.

"Don't try and stop me Kagome I've been itching to do this all day." Inuyasha said .

"Same here." Mikito said.

And without any word Mikito lunged at Inuyasha knocking them both on the floor and Mikito punched Inuyasha in the face. Before Mikito could hit Inuyasha again Inuyasha caught his fist then punched him in his right eye and he fell off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha then went over to Mikito before he could get up and started repeatedly punching him in the face. Kagome need to get help before Inuyasha went and further so she ran outside to her friends.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Ayame asked.

"Inuyasha and Mikito are fighting! We've gotta stop them!"

As soon as Koga and Miroku herd what she said they both got up and asked where he was.

"Right by the lunchroom doors." She said and they took off running followed by her, Sango and Ayame. When they got there Inuyasha and Mikito were standing up and punching each other. Inuyasha had a few scratches on him and a bruised check and Mikito hand claw marks on the left side of his cheek and a black eye.

"Inuyasha stop!" Miroku yelled and grabbed Inuyasha and held him back while Koga got Mikito.

"Let go I'm not done with that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No can't you see your scaring Kagome?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked over at her to see she was slightly shaking.

"Kagome I'm sorry…" Inuyasha apologized. She just nodded her head and walked over to hug him and he hugged her back since Miroku let go of him and Koga let go of Mikito who walked away.

'_**Damn Inuyasha….' **_Mikito thought.

"Hey you alright what happened to your face?" A girl asked from behind him.

"Yeah I'm good who are you?"

"I'm Kikyo Satomi we have 2 classes together."

"Oh yeah where's that guy you were with almost all day?"

"Naraku? Oh he's around here somewhere now what happened why are you all beat up?"

"That damned half bread did this...but it doesn't matter I'll heal up eventually."

"Inu did it? But why?"

"Cause I was told him to get off my girl since I saw they making out in the hall."

"Your girl? So you mean Kagome you like Kagome?"

"No. I love Kagome and I'll do anything to make her mine."

"Anything?" Kikyo asked with a devilish smirk.

"Yeah."

"Well Mr. Mikito I might have a way to make that happen wanna know?"

"Yeah! What?"

"Well just help me and Naraku break them up we've been planning on doing it for a while but couldn't find the right way to do it. If you team up with us you can have Kagome."

"Sounds good but what do you get out of this?"

"Me? I get Inuyasha."

"Hmm so we break them up I swoop in and make Kagome mine and you get Inuyasha?"

"That's the plan."

"Ok I'm in."

"Perfect. Now let's cleaned up." Kikyo took Mikito's hand she lead him to the secret room. After the fight Inuyasha went to the nurse so he could at least get patched up because his demon powers would do the rest so he would look like he never got in a fight. When school let out Inuyasha went over to Kagome's house and they did their homework then watched a movie after. For dinner Kagome made them some ramen and when they finished it they sat and watch TV for a bit. Kagome fell asleep at about 10 and at 11 her parents came home. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and put her in bed then he kissed her forehead before he jumped out of her window and into his own room so her could go to bed. After he finished changing his clothes he climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**Well finished another chapter although it was short because I'm starting to get sleepy so I'm gonna have to make this kinda short so I can got bedy bye. Because I have a lot of reviewers I'm just gonna say THANK YOU EVERYONE YOU'RE THE BESTIST! And umm that's about it I'm sorry for my sleepiness heres a short randomness thingy.**

**ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS**

**I love youtube! I just found all the songs I listened to when I was a kid and I'm soo happy!**

**Quiz! Who am I?**

**Master Sesshomaru! Where are you! Why do you always leave me with tis two headed staff to carry? It's kinda heavy.**

**Oh no Inuyasha is about to battle some demon and I'm still on his shoulder I better run away!**

**I can't believe that careless boy let a demon break his sword. Then when I fix it he says he can't hold it…*sigh* maybe I need to make this fire a little hotter so he and his brother can't come in and brother me.**

**Ooh I just love hair! I really want the hair of that boy with the dog ears….all that pretty silverness will be mine!**

**I was made out of a demon. I don't talk much. And I always where white and carry a mirror that sucks in others souls.**

**Kayyy that's all and they were really easy so what did you think about the chapter? I might just have like 10,13,14 or 15 chapters but it most likely might be 10 and the next chapter I'm gonna skip a bunch of years so their gonna be 18. Tell me what you think in a review. (Oh and I didn't look this over before I posted it so if the wording is jacked up then sorry)**

***~*animefangirl92598*~***


	6. Age 22

**Love Story**

**Hey thank you guys so much I almost have 20 something reviews! It makes me so happy knowing people like my story. Oh and you guys know how I made Kagome get the new Evanescence CD? Well I really like them the lead singer Amy Lee as such an awesome voice and the guys that play the instruments are amazing! In order the guys I think are cute are Troy McLawhorn, Will Hunt, Tim McCord and Terry Balsamo. And my favorite songs by Evanescence are Oceans, Everybody's Fool, My Last Breath, Made of Stone, The Change, What You Want, and Bring Me to Life. You should listen to them I might have the lyrics of a song in this chapter or in a later chapter. And last since I always seem to have a wording mistake somewhere just know I'm sorry I didn't see it and yeah blah. Enjoy! Ops wait the real last thing is that I might add a lemon and it's gonna be my first one so wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer- No luck with owning Inuyasha just this story and Mikito since he just decided to pop into my head.**

**Chapter 6- Age 22**

***~*Normal P.O.V*~***

Today was a good day. Why was it? It's a good day because it's the last day of collage! The gang meaning Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame all chose to go to the same one since they've all been together since middle school and luckily they all got accepted. Now it was their last day and after they got their diplomas they were gonna throw a party and invite all the students that were graduating with them sadly including Kikyo, Naraku and Mikito since they wanted to be nice.

After the ceremony closed out everybody went over to Inuyasha's house for the party. Kagome had on a black one shoulder dress with white polka dots and black heels. Sango had on a strapless gray dress and black wedged heels. Ayame had on a dress with the top half hot pink and the bottom black and white heels. They guys had on dress shirts, Inuyasha's was black, Miroku's was purple and Koga's was brown and black dress pants.

"This party is wicked!" Ayame said.

"I know but I'm gonna miss collage it was fun." Kagome said with Inuyasha's arm around her.

"Yeah we probably won't see each other that much since I'll be working on teaching Karate, Kagome will be working on her fashion deigning, Miroku will be working on doctor stuff, Koga will be working on law stuff, Ayame will be teaching preschoolers and Inuyasha will be working on business stuff." Sango said with a sigh.

"No cause even though were all gonna be super busy with work we'll all stay together and see each other a lot." Inuyasha said.

"How?" Koga asked.

"Oh I know how about we all do something together on Saturday since that's most likely gonna be the time we all have off." Miroku suggested.

"That sounds awesome let's do it!" Kagome said.

"Who knew Miroku had good ideas in that perverted head of his." Inuyasha said.

"Why Inuyasha I'm not that perverted." Miroku defended and has he said that he rubbed Sango's butt.

"HENTAI!" Sango yelled and smacked him the face leaving a red hand print on his face.

Ayame shook her head. "When will he learn?"

The night went by pretty good and once Kagome and Inuyasha stopped dancing she went to the bathroom. When she got out she was immediately cornered by Mikito.

"Hey sexy." Mikito said with a smirk. He had on a white dress shirt and gray dress pants.

"Bye asshole." Kagome said and tried to walk away but Mikito pulled Kagome into his arms.

"Hold on bade I didn't get my dance with you yet."

"And you're not going to get it. Now let me go."

Instead of letting her go he just tightened his grip on her and leaned down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Fine no dance but how about a kiss."

"Hell no are you outta your mind!"

"Nope." Mikito said and leaned in and started kissing her neck.

"Get the fuck off me!" Kagome screamed and hoped that someone herd her over the music preferably Inuyasha.

"No way, love." Mikito said and kissed Kagome on the mouth. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him off.

"Look I told you so Inu. Kagome and Mikito have had a secret thing for years and now you've caught them in the act! What are you gonna do?" Kikyo asked. She had her hair in a high side ponytail and had on a gold dress that hugged her body and was way to short and showed way too much cleavage, and gold stilettos.

"What the hell are you doing to her!" Inuyasha yelled. When Kagome went away Kikyo went over to him and started telling him about how Mikito and Kagome have been seeing each other behind his back and how Kagome didn't love him at all. And so to prove it she told him to follow her so he could catch them kissing. He could smell she was lying from the start so to humor her he followed and what he saw shocked him. He saw Kagome in a corner kissing Mikito and he smelled she was scared so he knew that Mikito was forcing his self on her and that pissed him off.

Mikito pulled away from Kagome and when she saw Inuyasha she hoped he didn't think she was cheating on him.

"Oh Inuyasha uh…..wow this is a surprise me and Kagome were just...well you see we…" He sighed. "Look Kagome and I have been seeing each other behind your back. Sorry man she just thinks I'm better than you." Mikito said with a smirk.

"Stop lying! Inuyasha you know I would never cheat on you please believe me!" Kagome yelled.

He was silent for a moment before he exploded. "You no good son of a god damn bitch I'm gonna kill you for touching her! Now let her go right now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You gonna make me?" Mikito asked and started kissing Kagome neck and she tried to push him off again.

"Get off!" Kagome yelled.

When that happened Inuyasha lost all of the sanity he had left. His eyes turned red, his fangs and nails grew and his hair got a little longer. He ran over and tore Mikito away from Kagome and held him in the air by the collar and she fell to the floor. Mikito got super scared he didn't think Inuyasha would go full demon over that he just though he would buy it and break up with her.

"How dare you touch Kagome when I'm done with you you're gonna wish you were never born!" Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"Y-Yasha s-stop please you're scaring me…" Kagome said getting up.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said and returned to his old self. He dropped Mikito and let him land thud on his butt. Then he went over to Kagome and held her tightly.

"Oh Kags I'm so sorry I scared you. And I'm sorry that I let that bastard touch you even for a second." Inuyasha said into her neck.

"Oh blah blah yada yada same threats different places. I'm not scared of you Inuyasha." Mikito said getting up and leaned on the wall next to Kikyo.

"Will you shut up Mikito! I'm sick and tired of you saying stuff like that to Yasha! So you know what? I'm not gonna stop Yasha this time I'm gonna let him kick your ass." Kagome said with smirk after her last sentence.

"What? Kagome no you can't let him do that!" Mikito pleaded.

"Oh yes I can I bet the reason you keep talking like that is because you know I don't wanna see him fight. But you know what this time I'll make an exception he can do as he pleases as long as he doesn't do something he might end up in jail for." Kagome said then looked up at Inuyasha.

"Is it a deal?" Kagome asked.

"Oh hell yeah it is!" Inuyasha said and started cracking his knuckles.

"Holy crap! Uh Kikyo do something!" Mikito yelled.

"Alright jeez don't have to scream in my ear!" Kikyo said and reached into her bra and pulled out a small silver ball.

"What's that?" Mikito asked.

"Our escape."

"Oh no you-"But before Inuyasha finished his sentence Kikyo threw the ball on the floor and the area was suddenly filled with smoke.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled since her couldn't see.

"Run!" Inuyasha herd Kikyo yell and he also heard the sound of their shoes running away.

"Come on." Inuyasha said taking Kagome's had and leading them out of the area.

"What a coward." Kagome said as they were walking down stairs.

"I know! He's got enough balls to say shit but doesn't wanna do anything." Inuyasha said.

"Ew I can still feel his lips on mine…..gross!" Kagome said and started wiping her mouth.

"I can fix that." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Then without any warning he captured her lips. Immediately she wrapped he arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They pulled away once they started running of breath.

"Better?" Inuyasha asked pulling away.

"Much." Kagome answered with a smile.

"Good now let's join the others."

"Ok."

At about 12 the party ended and everyone went home. Since it was late Kagome stayed over Inuyasha's. She changed into a yellow tank top and white shorts. **(Did I mention she had clothes over there already? If I didn't well yeah she does and the same goes for Inuyasha at her house.) **And Inuyasha change into gray sweat pants.

"Did you have a good time?" Inuyasha asked crawling into his bed next to her.

"Sure did! Except Mikito and his fish lips….."

Inuyasha frowned. The thought of another guy touching her pissed him of a lot. But then he smirked because he got an idea on how to make her forget.

"Do you want me help you forget?" Inuyasha asked in a sexy low voice.

"And how would you do that?" Kagome asked playing dumb.

"Well first we make out for a bit, then our clothes come off and-"Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome kissing him.

***~*Lemon*~* If you don't wanna read it scroll down until you see Morning**

Inuyasha laid Kagome down gently on the bed while still making out with her. She put her hand on the back of his head pulling him closer. Then he lifted her shirt above her head and threw it somewhere on the floor. Then he unclipped her bra and threw that across the room to. He went back to kissing her then he made his way down to her kissing her neck and made it to her right breast. He looked at it for then put her nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it.

"Yasha…" Kagome moaned out. Inuyasha kept on sucking on her right nipple and started massaging her left breast. After a while he switched breasts.

"Yasha take me now I can't wait any longer…."

Inuyasha looked up into her lust filled eyes. "Not just yet Kags."

He took off her shorts and underwear and leaned up to give her another passion filled kiss before he traveled down to her most private area.

"Yasha what are you-"Kagome cut off and gasped when she felt Inuyasha stick a finger inside her. He began to thrust his finger in her and went faster each time. Kagome was moaning loud and Inuyasha added one then another so now he had three fingers inside her going fast, hard and deep.

"Oh Yasha I'm gonna-"Kagome started but was cut off this time by her cumming hard. He removed his fingers and sucked her juices off and she watched as he did. Then he licked her juices with his tongue not leaving a single drop. Kagome sat up and pushed him down so she could crawl on top of him. When she was on top she whispered in his ear.

"My turn."

He looked at her confused then when she began pulling down his pants and boxers he realized what she was doing. When she had them off she looked at his hardened manhood.

'_**Wow he sure is long and wide!'**_

Inuyasha chuckled when he saw her looking at him for a while.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk.

"I….uh..." She stammered but then smirked back. "I sure do."

Then she grabbed him in her hand and started to pump her hand up and down. Inuyasha groaned when she did and she started to go faster and when she knew he was about to cum she took her hand off and started sucking on him.

"Fuck Kagome…." Inuyasha groaned. "I'm about to-"Inuyasha came before he could finish his sentence.

Kagome swallowed all of it then Inuyasha laid her back down on the bed so he was on top again.

"I can't wait any longer." Inuyasha said positioning himself at her entrance. "It might hurt."

Kagome nodded her head and he began to push himself in. Kagome winced at the pain and tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Inuyasha said kissing her tears away. "I'll pull out if you want me to."

"No it's alright just hurry up and push all the way in."

He nodded his head then trusted all the way inside of her. More tears fell from her eyes and he kissed them away again then he gave her some time to adjust. Once she nodded he started moving in and out slowly. Kagome started moaning with each trust and Inuyasha took that as a positive sign to move faster.

"Harder! Faster! More!" She screamed out. And he did just as she wanted. Inuyasha felt that she was about to cum and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer either. So he sped up some more and when they were both about to cum together his eyes turned red and he bit the left side of her neck. Kagome screamed out when her orgasm hit and Inuyasha's followed not to long after. Once his seed was inside her he pulled out of her, sucked the remaining blood and laid next to her on the bed.

"That was fun **mate**." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"It sure was but I'm super tired now." Kagome said with a huge yawn.

"Well lets go to sleep now."

"Ok goodnight Yasha I love you."

"And I love you my Kagome."

***~*Morning*~***

Kagome woke up with a sore neck and body.

"Ugh ow everything hurts." She complained trying to sit up.

"Oh hey you're up." Inuyasha said coming into the room with a tray of food.

"Yeah I am when did you get up?"

"I don't know 10 maybe."

"Well what time is it now?"

"Uh 12."

"12! I slept for that long!"

"Yup now hurry and eat this then go shower and get dressed I have a surprise for you."

"Really! What is it!"

"I can't tell you."

Why not?"

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"…fine." Kagome took the tray from his hands and ate all the food in record time. After that she got up from the bed, grabbed her clothes and took a shower. When she came out she had on a pale yellow sundress and pale yellow flats. She also had her hair in a low braided ponytail with a yellow ribbon at the end. She found Inuyasha sitting on the bed waiting for her so she walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"So what's the surprise?"

"Well it's….."

**Mwahaha aren't I evil? I take forever and a day to update and I leave you guys a cliff hanger….. tehe. But yea anyway I'm sorry it took me forever to update lemons are super hard to write and sorry this chapter seems short right now it's 4:16 and I'm super tired + I'm getting kinda pissed off with this guy I like a lot but yea once again sorry here is da randomness!**

**ANIMEFAGRL'S RANDOMNESS**

**Ok umm let's see…..oh I know has anyone else notice that Cartoon Planet never shows Flapjack ,Chowder, HiHi Puffy Ami Ymi Show and class of 3000? I mean really where are all the good shows people?**

**This is 1 of my favorite parts in Inuyasha history! Inuyasha episode 117:**

**Kagome: Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat is like his armor…but he wasn't wearing it….*starts crying***

**Koga: Kagome**

**Ginta: Aw now you made her cry**

**Koga: No don't cry please**

**Kagome: It's all my fault cause he let me wear this**

**Koga: It's not your fault Kagome I saw what happened…..you didn't wanna touch that stinky robe but he for-*got hit from behind the head***

**Inuyasha- You were saying who didn't wanna touch it**

**Ginta: Inuyasha!**

**Shippo: *jumps on Kagome's shoulder* Hey you made it out alive!**

**Inuyasha: My body's built differently than your….and besides in the end it turns out that that punk Renkotsu valued his life more than I would have guessed at the last minute he threw the fire bombs away**

**Koga: That's what I thought he'd do all along….do you know the saying idots never die**

**Inuyasha: Idots? Think you'll get away with that?**

**Koga: What you wanna take me on now**

**Inuyasha: Today's the day I'm gonna put your lights out once and for all**

**Koga: With that beat up body of you not likely-**

**Kagome: Inuyasha!*runs into Inuyasha's arms* I was worried are you really ok you're not hurt?**

**Inuyasha: Kagome…..I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you all upset**

**Kagome: You're not hurt or anything? Are you sure you're alright?**

**Inuyasha: Yeah**

**Hakaku: Where you going Koga**

**Ginta: Are you gonna walk away**

**Koga: Just this once I'll turn my back Kagome's already upset enough as it is…..*turns to Inuyasha* get this straight though don't go thinking you've defeated me mutt cause I'm never gonna give up on winning Kagome**

**Inuyasha: Well I'm glad she didn't have to tell ya it ain't gonna happen you idot**

**Koga: Look who's talking your all smug just cause of one little hug you're the idot**

**Inuyasha: Your so jealous serves you right Koga doofus**

**Kagome: It's kinda getting hard to cry**

**Shippo: One stupid guy calling the other one stupid**

**Ginta: Yeah their both stupid**

**Hakaku: Dumb as a sack of hammers**

**Shippo: Mhm**

**Inuyasha and Koga: What did you say!**

**QUIZ Answers**

**Jaken**

**Miyoga**

**Totosai**

**Yura of the hair**

**Kanna**

**NEW QUIZ Who am I?**

**I hate my brother why does he always try to steal my awesome sword? Next time he tries I'll cut his hands off….now who should I pick Kagome or Kikyo? (KAGOME) **

**If you drink this then you'll have lots of energy is you eat this then you'll have better sight**

**Meow when I'm small Roar! When I'm big  
>*?: I know the monk would try to peek at us but do you think Inuyasha would?<strong>

**Kagome: No way he's such a cold fish**

**?: Do you want him to look?***

**I'm in the band of 7 and I'm made of metal**

***= who is the ?**

**Ok that's all for now folks! SORRY ABOUT THE WORDING IF IT'S JACKED UP!**

***~*animefangirl92598*~***


	7. Vacation

**Love Story**

**Hi having a bit of writers block but it's not gonna stop me from making this chappy for you guys. Now I know it seems kinda pushy but can you guys PLEASE review enough so I can have at least 40 something! I have 31 right now and I check every day since I read fanfic through my phone so pretty please with Inuyasha gummies (are those real? If so I want them) on top review. THANKS! Oh and someone brought it to my attention that I made it seem like they hardly went to collage so here's what I'm gonna do…instead of them being 18 now their 22 the reason I made it 18 was because I was rushing and because I didn't really think or check what I was doing so yeah sorry about that. Oh and Inuyasha and Kagome live with their parents still for now since they just got out of collage but they're going to move in together soon.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything…..I give up**

**Chapter 7- Vacation **

***~*Normal P.O.V*~***

"A vacation." Inuyasha said.

"A vacation?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah this morning Miroku called and said that he and Sango were planning on taking a vacation with all of us. We're leaving today and staying for 3 weeks."

"And you're telling me this now? When are we leaving?"

"In an hour."

"Alright let me get packed." Kagome got up from his lap and went over to his window.

"Ok but remember I said 3 weeks not 3 months."

She just playfully stuck her tongue out at him and he went over and opened the window. She got his back and they went into her room. By the time she was done packing the gang was already outside waiting for them.

"Hey Kagie." Ayame said.

"Hey guys so what are we gonna do on this trip? And where are we going?" Kagome said.

"Well Kagome were all going to Inuyasha's beach house and were gonna have lots of fun together." Sango answered.

"Who the hell said we could go to my beach house!" Inuyasha asked coming from inside his house with his bag.

"Um well we just figured since were friends and all that we could ya know stay there…." Miroku said.

"Oh come on please Yasha it's just for 3 weeks." Kagome pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine…."

"Yay!" Kagome, Sango and Ayame cheered.

"Nice job mutt way to show who has the balls in your relationship." Koga said.

"Shut up Koga!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Both of you shut up and let's get a move on already. So how are we gonna ride there?" Kagome asked.

"You, Sango and me in my car. And Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga in Miroku's." Ayame said.

"Ok. Don't kill each other!" Kagome said kissing Inuyasha on the cheek and was about to get in the car until…

"Hold on no one is going anywhere!"

They all looked over to see who said that and it was Naraku, Kikyo and Mikito.** (Ah don't you just hate them? Hehe)**

"I'm getting sick of this." Sango said starting to crack her knuckles.

"Sango no need to do anything rash…yet." Ayame said starting to do the same.

"Inuyasha where do you think you're going with this…this slut!" Kikyo said coming out of the car with Mikito right behind her while Naraku just leaned on his car waiting for this to be over.

"Why does it matter Kiki-hoe?" Kagome said coming face to face with her.

"It matters because he's mine and I don't want him going anywhere with you!"

"Um Kikyo I know that brain of yours is pretty small but I know that you know that Inuyasha and Kagome have been a thing since pretty much Kindergarten." Ayame said.

"No he's been MINE since Kindergarten!" Kikyo yelled.

"You know what Kikyo I'm gonna-"Kagome started but got cut off by Mikito grabbing her hand.

"Kagome please I LOVE you and I want you to be with me instead of that flea bitten dog." Mikito said.

"You have 3 second to let go of her and take the whore and bastard out of here or I won't be able to say what will happen next." Inuyasha said growling and walking over to Kagome.

"Excuse me- what's going on with your eyes?" Kikyo asked referring to his eyes flashing between their beautiful gold to red.

"It's because of the mate mark…"Naraku said mostly to his self but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Mate mark?" Mikito asked.

"Yes, now I understand, Inuyasha has taken Higurashi as his lifelong mate so now neither one of you can have either one of them."

"What! Inu you didn't, not with her!" Kikyo shirked on the verge of tears.

"Yes I did now leave." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome's hand away from Mikito.

"Kagome you…alright I know when I've been defeated let's go guys." Mikito said pulling the crying Kikyo away.

"No! Inu please how could you!" Kikyo shrieked.

"Kikyo I don't know how many times I've said it so tell ya what I'm gonna say it one last time so listen closely. I do NOT love YOU and I NEVER will so stay the hell AWAY from me AND Kagome. Understand now?" Inuyasha said.

"…..I get it….it's just….why her?" Kikyo asked.

"Because I love her, I will forever and there's nothing you or anyone can do to change that."

"But-"

"Kikyo, do you remember what you promised to me?" Naraku asked.

"What I promised to you?"

"Yes you promised that if you could not get him and Higurashi to split you would just have to settle for me. Do you remember?"

She was quiet for a while before her mouth made an O shape. Then she walked over to the car and got inside. Mikito and Naraku got in to and they drove off.

"Ok I that was….strange…..but um let's just go are you guys ready?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah…" Ayame said.

They went over to their separate cars and drove off.

***~*The Girl's Car*~***

"Oh did I tell you guys the good news?" Ayame asked.

"No what is it?" Kagome asked.

"Koga and I are engaged!"

"Really! Congrats!" Sango said.

"Yeah I'm really happy for you guys. And to celebrate we can sing Ayame's favorite song." Kagome said digging into her smaller bag that she brought.

"You brought the CD!" Ayame shirked.

"Yup!" Kagome said pulling out her Evanescence CD that she got on her birthday.

"Ooh then put it in! Put it in!" Sango said.

"Alright." Kagome said and turned to track 10 and they all began singing.

_**Don't wanna be the one to walk away**_

_**But I can't bear the thought of one more day**_

_**I think I finally understand what it means to be lost**_

_**Can't find the road to lead us out of this**_

_**A million miles from where we burned the bridge**_

_**Can't keep pretending everything's gonna be alright**_

_**With the whole world falling down on me**_

_**Cross the oceans in my mind**_

_**Find the strength to say goodbye**_

_**In the end you never can **_

_**Wash the blood from your hands**_

_**Fallen so far from where we were before**_

_**You'll never find what you've been searching for**_

_**Something to fill the void and make up**_

_**For all those missing pieces of you**_

_**Like I could only dream to do**_

_**Cross the oceans in my mind**_

_**Find the strength to say goodbye**_

_**Everything that we believed in was lie**_

_**Cross the oceans in your mind**_

_**Find a way to blur the line**_

_**In the end you never can**_

_**Wash the blood from your hands**_

_**Oh, we never learn**_

_**So we fall down again**_

_**Heaven, help me find a way **_

_**To dream within this nightmare**_

_**Cross the oceans in my mind**_

_**Find the strength to say goodbye**_

_**Everything that we believed in was a lie**_

_**Cross the oceans in your mind**_

_**Find a way to blur the line**_

_**In the end you never can**_

_**Wash the blood from your hands**_

"I love the way it sounds in the beginning." Kagome said once they were all done singing.

"I know isn't it cool?" Ayame asked.

"It sure is."

"Yeah but since getting there is gonna take a while I'm going to sleep." Sango said.

"Me to. Have fun driving Ayame!" Kagome said going to sleep as well.

"Aww no fair!" Ayame said looking at her two best friends going to sleep on her.

***~*The Boy's Car*~***

"You asked Ayame to marry you?" Inuyasha asked Koga.

"Yeah but since I'm kinda short on cash I'm gonna get her ring when we get back from this trip." Koga answered.

"Congrats man now all we gotta do is wait for Inuyasha to ask Kagome." Miroku who was already engaged to Sango said.

"Shut up I'll ask her soon." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah but how soon? You already mated with her which is a good thing but now you have to ask her to marry you."

"I will."

"In fact ask her to on the trip."

"What! Why?"

"Because 1 it will be soon and 2 we'll all get to see it."

"No."

"Yes."

No."

Yes."

No!"

"Yes!"

"…Fine! I'll ask her…in about 3 days you happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

"Whatever."

***~*At The House*~***

"Wow it's so pretty." Ayame said looking at the beach the was behind the house from the back patio.

"We should all get in later." Kagome said going back inside the house to get some water.

"All the bags are upstairs now!" Miroku call coming down the steps with Inuyasha behind him.

"What are the room setups?" Sango asked.

"Me and Kagome in a room, you and Miroku in a room and Ayame and Koga in a room." Inuyasha answered.

"Ok." Sango said turning back to the TV.

"Inuyasha you ready to go?" Koga asked walking over to the door.

"Yeah, come on Miroku."

"Wait where are you all going?" Kagome asked coming out of the kitchen and over to Inuyasha.

"Were just gonna go explore a bit." Inuyasha answered and kissed her then walked out the door with the other boys.

"Alright while their gone let's go out to the beach." Ayame said coming back in and running upstairs to change.

"Yeah let's go Sango." Kagome said running after Ayame.

When they finished changing they all went out on the beach. Ayame had on a white bikini with pink polka dots, Sango had on a yellow bikini and Kagome had on a black bikini. They went out and played in the water and made sand castles. And when they boys got back they showered and Sango made dinner for everyone.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm super tired and I'm going to bed." Ayame said yawning.

"Same here goodnight." Sango said.

"Are you guys gonna stay down here?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah for a little while we'll be up soon." Koga said.

"Alright night guys." Kagome said going up stairs with the others.

Inuyasha waited until he heard the bedroom door close to begin talking.

"How is this supposed to work again?" He asked.

"The day after tomorrow we'll take the girls to a nice restaurant and when our desert is served you say your little speech thing and ask Kagome to marry you. Very easy." Miroku said.

"And don't screw it up mutt face." Koga said.

"Shut up I won't!" Inuyasha said.

"Good now I'm going to sleep." Miroku said getting up and Koga followed behind him.

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and squeezed the ring box before he went upstairs too.

**Yaya I finally finished this chapter! I'm sooooooo sorry for talking like a month but it was only because I didn't have the internet and stuff. But I do now and I'm gonna be working on this and my other story as much as I can.**

***~*ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS*~***

**Wanna here something funny about Mikito's name? Ok I had this idea to make the girls in school call him Prince Mikito cause of his princely quality's or whatever and Sango would say something like he is so not a prince and he would hear her and say actually that's what my name means but then I thought Mikito doesn't mean that so I googleed it and and found out that a name that is sorta close to Mikito means prince and I thought damn I'm freakin good! And I totally made up the name Mikito so that's what made it better.**

***~*HELP*~***

**Instead of a quiz this time I need you to help me with baby names. I plan on making all of them have kids so what should Kagome and Inuyasha's kid name be and what genders and the same goes for the others when the time comes I'll thank the person who gave me the idea. Thanks!**

***~*animefangirl92598*~***


	8. Propose

**Love Story**

**Anyone remember that show Yin Yang Yo? The theme song is so fun to sing! And for anyone who didn't see the total obviousness of it Inuyasha is rich. Alright chapter time!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 8- Propose **

***~*Normal P.O.V*~***

"Good morning everybody!" Kagome said coming down the stairs after her shower.

"Good morning, love." Inuyasha said walking over to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Kagome your breakfast is on the counter in the kitchen." Sango said from the couch.

"Thanks." Kagome said going to eat.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked over to his left and saw Miroku beside him.

"What?" He asked.

"It's time to start operation proposal."

He nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Kags?"

"Yeah?" She said with a mouth full of bacon.

"What would you say if I told you that all of us are going out to dinner?"

"I'd say that I need to shop for a dress."

"Alright I'll take you shopping after you finish eating."

"Really?"

"Yeah now hurry up."

"Ok."

When she finished eating she and Inuyasha left to go to a nearby mall. Kagome got a dress, 3 shirts, 2 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of shoes and a jacket. When she finished shopping Inuyasha and Kagome went home and relaxed for a bit before the sky got dark and they had to get ready with the others.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Ayame asked Kagome.

"Should I be?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because- ow!" Ayame looked behind her to see who hit her on the back of her head and found out it was Sango.

"Ayame shut up! You'll ruin it!" Sango said in a loud whisper.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing!" Sango said.

"Ayame what's going on?" Kagome asked again.

"Well….um….Hey! I'm late for that…thing in that place bye!" Ayame said and ran upstairs.

"Idot…" Sango mumbled.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked.

"Uh nothing….what color is the dress you're wearing?" Sango asked.

"It's navy blue. Why?"

"Because I brought my nail polish and we're going to paint each other's nails." Sango said and pulled Kagome upstairs with her and into her bedroom.

"Why does it smell like….sex?" Kagome asked with a playful smile.

"Ah….uh…w-what do you mean?" Sango shuddered blushing.

"Yeah it…" Kagome sniffed again. "No! Sango you and Miroku haven't been doing _that _have you?"

"We…Oh come on don't act like you and Inuyasha don't either!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. "Only once….but whatever what colors do you have?"

"Only once really?"

"Yeah but never mind that what colors do you have?"

"I have lots just name one."

"Well my dress is navy blue so how about black?"

"Ok." Sango dug around in her bag and then pulled out black nail polish.

"I'll do yours first then you do mine-"

"Ooh I smelled nail polish! I wanna paint too!" Ayame said coming in, interrupting Sango and sitting down next to Kagome.

"What color is the dress you're wearing?" Sango asked.

"It's red." Ayame answered.

"Ok….got it." Sango said pulling out red nail polish.

"I'll paint Ayame's nails, Ayame will paint Sango's and Sango will paint mine." Kagome said.

"Cool." Sango said nodding.

They painted each other's nails and waited a while for them to dry. And when they finished drying they decided on how their hair should look. Since they still had time they talked.

"What do you think will happen with Mikito and Kikyo?" Ayame asked.

"I'm not sure since Inuyasha and I mated they should leave us alone. But knowing them even though they seemed like they gave up they'll be back later." Kagome said sighing.

"I don't think so I think Mikito will try to get Kikyo and Naraku will beat the hell out of him for it" Sango said.

"Let's change the subject guys. How long have you and Miroku lived together Sango?" Kagome asked.

"A year? Why?"

"You've been living together for a year and he hasn't popped the big question yet?"

"That doesn't matter; whenever he's ready he'll do it."

Kagome shrugged.

"Hey do guys remember that time at the fair in 11th grade?" Ayame asked.

"The fair? Oh yeah! That time Miroku dared Inuyasha and Kagome to ride the scariest roller coaster." Sango said.

"Remind me to smack him for that…" Kagome said.

***~*Flashback*~***

_16 year old Inuyasha and Kagome were dared to ride the scariest roller costar at the fair that had just come to town. It was called Goshinki's Terror: The Ride That Knows Everything. _

"_You want us to go on that?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Yeah I wanna see both of your reactions when you get off." Miroku said with his arm around Sango._

_Inuyasha shrugged and nodded._

"_Uh…I don't know…." Kagome said._

"_Don't tell me your scared Kags." Inuyasha teased._

"_No! Let's go!" Kagome said pulling Inuyasha by the hand to the ride._

_The ride had lots of twists, turns and loops. There was even this tunnel and when you went inside it was pitch black. And then out of nowhere you hear a voice say "I know what you'll do, before you do it. I know what you'll say before you say it….see someone just cover their eyes."_

"_How did it know that?" The ride and a person riding said at the same time._

_After the ride instead of going back to everyone Kagome pulled to a game stall._

"_You are going to win me five stuffed animals." Kagome said with her arms crossed._

"_Why?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Because that ride was scary and I want something to comfort me."_

"_You have me to do that." Inuyasha said smirking._

"_Nope! Now get to winning Yasha."_

"_Fine." Inuyasha sighed. The game was one of those ring toss things and Inuyasha won it five times._

"_Yay! Thank you Yasha!" Kagome said kissing Inuyasha and taking her red dog, purple bunny, orange bird, blue turtle and yellow bear._

"_Could you hold two of these please?" Kagome asked._

"_Sure." Inuyasha took the bear and bunny._

"_Now, before we go I have to name them."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes! Ok let's see….the bunny is Whiskers, the bear is Honey, the bird is Maggi, the turtle is Blue- J and the dog is…..Yasha!" Kagome finished smiling._

"_Yasha? You really named the dog Yasha?"_

"_Yeah after the love of my life."_

_Inuyasha smiled and they went back to the others._

***~*End Flashback*~***

"That was fun." Ayame said.

"The day was, but that ride was scary." Kagome said.

"Hey it's almost time to go so you girls should get ready now." Miroku said.

"Oh hey Roku." Kagome said going to him.

"Yeah?"

Kagome smiled then hit him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Goshinki's Terror." Kagome glared at him then left.

"Oh that was years ago!" Miroku shouted.

Everyone showered and got ready and when they were all done they went downstairs.

"You both look so pretty!" Ayame said to Kagome and Sango. Kagome had on a navy blue dress with a sweetheart neck line that came about mid-thigh and black high heels. And Sango had on a yellow dress with white angled lines and white flats.

"Thanks. You look great too Ayame." Sango said. Her dress was a red single shoulder with a thin white belt around the waist and she had on red peep toe heels.

"Ready to leave?" Inuyasha asked. The guys had on suits with ties that matched the girl's dresses. Inuyasha's was navy blue, Koga's was red and Miroku's was yellow.

"Yup." The girls said.

They all left the house and got into the cars they came in when they first got there. On the way to the cars Koga looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha nodded patted his jacket pocket. The ride took a while but they eventually pulled up in front of a restaurant called Sakura. As soon as you walked in you immediately smell sakura blossoms. It was really pretty inside with a huge chandelier and candels on every table.

"Hello." The host said.

"Hi, reservations under Takahashi." Inuyasha said.

"Takahashi….ah yes here you are please follow me." The man said and led them to a table.

"A waiter will be with you shortly." He said and walked away.

"It's so pretty…." Kagome said when they all sat down. The table was circular and the way they sat around it was Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga then Ayame.

"Not as pretty- no as gorgeous as you." Inuyasha said.

"Aww!" Sango and Ayame said.

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hello welcome to Sakura my name is Jim and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you to drink?" Jim asked giving them all menus.

"I'll give us your best wine." Inuyasha said.

"Yes sir." Jim said and walked away.

"Didn't you and Inuyasha say you were moving in together?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said.

"When?"

"When we get back from this little vacation." Inuyasha answered.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I got Fluffy and Dad to move our stuff into this house I bought I few days ago. I wanted to surprise you when we got back but since Ayame asked I figured it was ok."

"Didn't Sesshomaru tell you to stop calling him Fluffy?" Koga asked.

"Yes he did."

"Then why are you still doing it?"

"Because it pisses him off."

Everyone laughed.

"Are you all ready to order?" Jim asked coming back with the wine and six glasses.

"Yes I'll have the Lobster Thermidor." Inuyasha said looking at his menu.

"Alright…next?" Jim said writing Inuyasha's order.

"I want the Filet Mignon." Ayame said.

"Chicken Parmesan for me please." Kagome said.

"Lasagna." Koga said.

"The Shrimp Cocktail." Sango said.

"And I'll have the Chicken Tetrazzini." Miroku said.

"Ok I'll be out with your orders soon." Jim said taking their menus and leaving again.

"How many workers do you think are in the kitchen?" Miroku asked.

"A lot." Sango said.

Miroku nodded.

"Oh guys, has anyone decided on any baby names yet?" Ayame asked.

"B-b-babies?" Koga stuttered.

"Yeah! I have ours already, if it's a girl I want to name her Hime. And if it's a boy I want to name him Tsuyoi."

"Those names are nice. Hime means princess and Tsuyoi means strong right?" Sango said.

"That's right."

"Uh Ayame….I would love to do the thing to do when you make babies. But having them…." Koga said.

"You perv! You sound like Miroku!" Ayame said.

"Sound like me? What do you mean? I would love to do the thing you do before you make babies _and _have them." Miroku said then got knocked out for rubbing Sango's butt.

"Stupid pervert…" Sango said.

Everyone laughed at Miroku and Sango.

"Have you thought of our baby names Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What makes you think I'm having your kids?" Kagome asked playfully.

"The fact that we mated." Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh yeah….well I was thinking if it's a boy we name him Kai and the girl would be Ai."

"Kai and Ai that's nice." Sango said.

Kagome smiled. Then Jim came back with their food. Miroku woke up and they all started eating and talking some more. When they finished Inuyasha ordered chocolate cake for dessert.

"That food was so good." Sango said.

"Yes it was." Koga said.

Jim came back with the cake and they started eating it. Then Miroku looked at Inuyasha who nodded and stood up.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Yes?"

Inuyasha got down on one knee and grabbed her hands. And she gasped.

"Kagome, I've loved you since Kindergarten and I always will. We've come a long way and have had people try to get in between us lots of times I even had to beat the hell outta Mikito for trying, but we stayed together through it all. I never want to lose you ever so Kagome Higurashi will you be my Kagome Takahashi?"

Kagome had tears in her eyes and they fell when Inuyasha pulled out a black box with a silver ring with six diamonds around the frond and one big diamond in the middle of those.

"Yes, yes I will…" Kagome said.

Inuyasha smirked then stood up and kissed her. When they pulled apart Inuyasha took the ring out and slipped it on her finger. Once it was on Kagome looked at it then hugged Inuyasha.

"I love you." Kagome said looking up at him.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said.

**DONE! I still have 2 more chapters to write! I am so sorry for taking forever and a day to update I just couldn't figure out what to write….and thank you **_**Aithecat **_**for the baby names for Inuyasha and Kagome! Ok random time!**

***~*ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS*~***

**My mom gave me a crazy look today because when she came in I was singing this parody of Rebecca Black's song Friday called Its Tuesday and it goes like this:**

_**It's Tuesday Tuesday**_

_**Gotta do a hop on Tuesday**_

_**Write an essay**_

_**Do ballet**_

_**Then we'll see how much we weigh**_

_**Tuesday Tuesday**_

_**Gotta do a hop on Tuesday**_

_**Stretching out this rubber band**_

_**Girl Scout cookie in my hand**_

_**Baking a baking a cake**_

_**Printing out printing out Drake**_

_**Now it's time to watch TV**_

_**My favorite show is on at 3**_

**That song is catchy you guys should check it out**

***~*QUIZ*~***

**Who did Kikyo take care of?**

**How did Kagome meet Inuyasha?**

**Who was the bad guy in that episode?**

**How did the gang meet Koga?**

**What episode did Sesshomaru transform into his true form?**

**What episode was Inuyasha's mom in?**

**What movie was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad in?**

***~*animefangirl92598*~***


	9. Years Later

**Love Story**

**Second to last chapter people! Aww I'm getting all sad….boo hoo! Oh and I realized I caused confusion in the last chapter Sango and Miroku were already engaged so sorry about the mistake! **

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha isn't mine.**

**Chapter 9- Years Later**

***~*Normal P.O.V*~***

"Mom!"

Kagome looked up from her new project to see her daughter Ai coming in her room.

"Yes." Kagome said putting her laptop down.

"I can't find my silver headband."

"Did you look in-"

"Why was your headband in my room Ai?" Her son Kai asked coming in her room to.

"Oh you found it!" Ai said taking the headband and sliding it on.

Kai and Ai are the fourteen year old twins of Inuyasha and Kagome. Kai is the oldest he has his mother's black hair and his father's golden eyes. And Ai has her mother's brown eyes and her father's silver hair. And they both had their father's dog ears.

"When are we going to the get together?" Ai asked.

"When your father gets home." Kagome said.

"Then that means now."

Kagome looked up and saw her husband Inuyasha.

"I guess so." Kagome said smiling.

"Do we get to see Saya?" Ai asked.

"I'm pretty sure Sango and Miroku would bring their daughter." Kagome said.

"Then let's go people!" Ai said pushing her dad out the door.

"She is so hyper." Kai said sighing.

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arm around her son's neck. "You want to see Saya to don't you?" She asked.

Kai blushed and pulled his mom's arm off of him. "N-no why would you ask that?"

Kagome just shook her head at him and they left.

***~*Get Together*~***

"Saya!" Ai screamed running to her best friend.

"Ai!" Saya screamed running to Ai.

"Are girls are so close aren't they?"

Kagome turned around and saw Sango.

"They sure are."

"Mommy…"

Kagome and Sango looked down and saw Sango and Miroku's other child Midori tugging on Sango's pants leg.

"Yes sweetie?" Sango asked picking Midori up.

"I thwristy."

"Ok. Miroku!" Sango called.

"Yes my love." Miroku said coming over to Sango.

"Could you go grab Dori's bottle please?" Sango asked.

"No problem, oh and hey Kagome." Miroku said and left to go get the bottle.

Saya and Midori were Sango and Miroku's kids. Saya is fourteen she had her mom's dark brown hair and brown eyes. And Midori is three and she had her father's black hair and blue eyes. Sango and Miroku got married a year before Inuyasha and Kagome did.

"We need to do this more than every two months. I miss seeing you guys almost every day." Kagome said.

Once every two months everyone got together at a small private dining hall so they could all see each other since everyone is always busy but they did still see each other for time to time. Right now the only ones there were Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Ai, Kai, Saya and Midori.

"Yes we do." Sango said.

"Here you go Dori." Miroku said giving Midori her cup.

"Tank coo Daddy." Midori said.

"Miroku there you are." Inuyasha said coming to all of them.

"Hey man." Miroku said greeting Inuyasha.

"Hi Uncle Inu!" Midori said.

"Hey Dori gosh you've gotten big." Inuyasha said.

Midori giggled.

"Sango! Kagie!"

"Ayame!" Sango and Kagome ran to her.

"How are you guys?" Ayame asked.

"Great and you?" Sango asked.

Ayame sighed. "They're at it again…."

"Ha! I beat you old man!"

"No way I totally got here seconds before you!"

Ayame sighed again. "Look Koga, Tsuyoi you both win alright."

Tsuyoi was Koga and Ayame's fifteen going on sixteen year old boy. Koga and Tsuyoi constantly compete against each other in fights or races and it gets on Ayame's nerves. Right now she is a month pregnant and is hoping her second child will be a girl so she won't have to deal with more competitiveness.

"Mom you know I beat him!" Tsuyoi said.

"No I beat you!"

"Enough! You guys are giving Auntie Aya a headache." Ai said coming over with Kai and Saya.

"Sorry mom. How's it going squirt?" Tsuyoi asked.

"Great! I have a surprise for mom and dad later on when everyone gets here." Ai said.

"Well I'm here now."

"Uncle Sota!" Ai said running to her uncle.

"Hey." He said hugging Ai.

"You are way to hyper. I bet when grandma and grandpa get here you'll scream again." Kai said.

"No I won't!"

"Yeah you will."

"No I won't!"

"Yeah you will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Wi-"

"Stop!" Kagome said.

"Twins…." Inuyasha said.

"It's not a twin thing dad!" Ai and Kai said in unison.

Everyone laughed.

Later on Kagome's mom and dad and Inuyasha's mom and dad finally came and Ai didn't scream when they did.

"When do we eat I'm hungry." Tsuyoi asked.

"When Sesshomaru, Kagura, Rin and Maru get here." Inutaisho said.

"Well they need to hurry up." Kai said.

"We're here now, relax." Sesshomaru said.

"Finally Uncle Fluffy you guys took way to long." Ai said.

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me Fluffy."

"And I thought I asked you to stop showing up late." Izayoi said.

"Rin couldn't decide on what to wear and Kagura had to get Maru from the babysitter." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey! I had to choose between my pink blouse and white skirt. Or my light blue tank top and orange skinny jeans." Rin said and was wearing the tank top and skinny jeans.

"And Maru's babysitter had to talk to me." Kagura said holding Maru's hand walking to everyone.

Rin was sixteen and Maru was five. Maru had had silver hair with black streaks and red eyes.

"Well whatever now we can eat!" Tsuyoi said.

Everyone got the food that they all brought and started eating. When they finished Ai went up to the small stage that was there and stood in front of the mic.

"This song is for my mom and dad. I love you guys." Ai said and Saya pressed the button on the stereo and a song started to play. It was Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden then she started singing it.

Once everyone figured out what song it was some people got partners Inuyasha was with Kagome, Sango was with Miroku, Ayame was with Koga, Kagome's mom Nisuki was with Kagome's dad Kenta, Inutaisho was with Izayoi, Kagura got Sesshomaru to dance, Kai asked Saya and Tsuyoi asked Rin.

_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish**_

_**I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope, I'll be your love **_

_**Be everything that you need**_

_**I'll love you more with every breath**_

_**Truly, madly, deeply do**_

_**I will be strong, I will be faithful**_

_**Cause I'm counting on**_

_**A new beginnin**_

_**A reason for livin**_

_**A deeper meanin, yea**_

_**And I want to stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I want to lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear.

"I love you too." Kagome said and pulled Inuyasha closer to her.

_**And when the stars are shinin brightly in the velvet sky**_

_**I'll make a wish to send it to Heaven**_

_**Then make you want to cry**_

_**The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty**_

_**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of**_

_**The highest powers in lonely hours**_

_**(Lonely hours)**_

_**The tears devour you**_

_**And I want to stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I want to lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**Oh can't you see it baby?**_

_**You don't have to close your eyes**_

_**Cause it's standin right before you**_

_**All that you need will surely come**_

_**Uhh hu yea**_

_**I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish**_

_**I'll be your fantasy**_

_**I'll be your hope, I'll be your love**_

_**Be everything that you need**_

_**I'll love you more with every breath **_

_**Truly, madly, deeply do**_

_**(I love you)**_

_**Huh huh**_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

_**I want to lay like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**And I want to stand with you on a mountain**_

_**I want to bathe with you in the sea**_

_**Well I want to live like this forever**_

_**Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**Huh huh uhh**_

_**Yea uhh uhh**_

_**La la la duh duh huh**_

_**La la la duh duh huh**_

_**Uhh hu**_

After the song everyone clapped for Ai then they all spent a little bit more time together before they all went home.

"Today was fun." Kagome said crawling into bed with Inuyasha. Ai and Kai were in their rooms asleep.

"It was but I know how we're going to make it better." Inuyasha said smirking.

"Oh really?"

***~*Lemon*~***

Inuyasha lean over so he was on top of Kagome and crashed his lips against hers. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance and she happily let him in. While they were battling for dominance Inuyasha's hand slid up her top and cupped her right breast making her moan. Then Inuyasha broke the kiss so he could take her top off then her bra.

"So beautiful…" Inuyasha murmured.

He took her left nipple into his mouth and massaged her right breast.

"Ahh…" Kagome moaned.

After a while he switched breasts. Then he pulled away had look her shorts and underwear off. The smell of her arousal was so strong and it was making him harder by the second. He crawled down to her womanhood and licked her nice and slow.

"Inuyasha…." Kagome moaned again.

"Kagome you taste so sweet." Inuyasha said then took off his pants and boxers since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Inuyasha pushed his self into Kagome and they moaned at the feeling of each other. Then he started moving in and out at medium speed.

"Fas-faster!" Kagome said and wrapped her legs around his waist. And he did as she asked.

"More!" Kagome said. He did.

"Fuck Ka-Kagome you're so t-tight…" Inuyasha said going even faster.

A few more thrusts later and they both came.

***~*End*~***

Inuyasha pulled out of Kagome and pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Goodnight mate I love you." Inuyasha said kissing the top of Kagome's head.

"Goodnight I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said.

**One more chappy left! Cool! Thanks for helping me reach 50 reviews guys it honestly means a lot to me. **

***~*ANIMEFANGIRL'S RANDOMNESS*~***

**Music….I cannot go a day without it…..**

***~*QUIZ*~***

**How did Sesshomaru meet Jaken?**

**What did Kagome's mom do when she saw Inuyasha for the first time?**

**What does Kagome say to make Inuyasha hit the ground face first?**

**Why did Koga kidnap Kagome?**

**What happened to Miroku's dad?**

***~*animefangirl92598*~***


	10. Memories

**Love Story**

**Last chapter! Thank you everyone who read this it made me really super happy!**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 10- Memories**

***~*Normal P.O.V*~***

Since Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango had extra time on their hands they decided to watch old videos. Kai, Ai, Saya and Midori were upstairs.

"Ok let's watch the first one." Inuyasha said pressing the play button.

_Wedding Day_

"_Do you Inuyasha Takahashi take Kagome Higurashi to be your wife?" The priest asked. _

"_I do." Inuyasha said smiling._

"_And do you Kagome Higurashi take Inuyasha Takahashi to be your husband?" _

"_I do." Kagome said._

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms and kissed her._

"Who recorded this all late?" Sango asked.

"I think it was Inutaisho. You know how guys don't understand how we girls love romance and every minute of it." Kagome said.

_Kai and Ai's Birth_

"_Mrs. Takahashi I need you to give me one more big push." The doctor said._

"_Ahh Inuyasha I swear if you do this to me one more time I'll shove your damn dick down your throat and make you swallow it!" Kagome screamed pushing._

_Inuyasha gulped and the doctor chuckled and Kagome's mom who was holding the camera laughed._

"_That is one of the worst threats I've heard." She said._

_The sound of crying was heard then the nurse took the baby._

"_Wait one more in there." The doctor said._

"_Ahhh!" Kagome screamed pushing again._

"_Come on Kagome you can do it!" Kagome's mom said._

_Two big pushes later and the second baby came out._

"_Good job, love." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome's forehead._

"_I'm sorry for yelling at you." Kagome said._

"_It's alright."_

"_Ok I've got one boy and one girl and the boy is the oldest." The doctor said with the twins. She gave the boy to Kagome and the girl to Inuyasha._

"_What would you like to name them?" She asked._

"_His name will be Kai Takahashi." Kagome said looking at her baby boy._

"_I like Kai, and we can call her Ai Takahashi." Inuyasha said._

"_Got it." The doctor said writing them down._

"_Those are nice names." Kagome's mom said._

_Kagome smiled._

"_Do you want to hold him mom? In fact Inuyasha give me Ai, mom you take Kai and Inuyasha call the others in." _

"Wasn't Sota supposed to go in?" Miroku asked.

"He was but he got all scared." Inuyasha said.

_Kagome Putting Ai to Sleep_

_Kagome was in a rocking chair with Ai in her arms while Inuyasha came in with the camera._

_**I found a Neko Mimi**_

_**Found them in the night**_

_**And when I put them on me sounds of such delight**_

_**I could hear the secret ones far beyond my sight**_

_**I heard them in the mountains dancing in moonlight**_

_**Neko Mimi Mode full, full, full moon**_

"_Why do you sing that to her?" Inuyasha asked._

"_Because she likes it." Kagome said standing up and putting Ai in her crib._

"_Well I know what I like but we don't do it every night." Inuyasha said._

_Kagome blushed and took the camera out of his hand._

"What is it that you both don't do every night Inuyasha?" Miroku asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Then he fell.

"Stupid perv." Sango said.

_Kai's First Steps, Ai's First Words_

"_Come on, go ahead, say daddy." Inuyasha said he had the twins on the floor trying to get them to talk so Kagome got the camera._

"_It takes time Inuyasha." _

_Inuyasha sighed._

"_What ever happened to Kikyo, Mikito and Naraku?" Kagome asked._

"_Uh the last I heard Kikyo got knocked up by Mikito and Naraku."_

"_Oh really? What did Naraku do?" _

"_Beat Mikito and got custody of his child."_

"_How do you know all this stuff?"_

"_I've got con- Kagome look!" _

_Kai was standing up and walking towards Inuyasha._

"_He's walking he's walking!" Kagome said jumping up and down._

_Ai giggled. "Mommy jump!"_

"_Ai talked!" Kagome said again._

"Mommy jump? Those were my first words?" Ai asked. Kai, Ai, Saya and Midori were tired of playing upstairs and watch to sit with their parents.

"They were." Inuyasha said.

Ai shrugged and nodded then sat in between her dad and mom, Kai sat on the floor in front of Kagome, Saya sat in front of Ai next to Kai and Midori sat on Miroku's lap.

"Wanna watch all of us when we were kids?" Kagome asked.

"I do!" Ai said.

Kagome rewinded a lot until she got to the part she wanted.

_Karaoke Redo_

"_I don't want to sing Kagome!" Inuyasha said. Kagome was pulling him up to the karaoke station. Ayame had the camera._

"_Come on! We got interrupted last time and because you're being difficult we gonna sing….this!" _

"_NO!"_

"_We are so here you start first." Kagome handed Inuyasha the mic and he sighed and sang._

**Inuyasha singing, **_**Kagome singing, **_**Both**

**Living in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything could happen**

**When you take a chance**

_**I never believed in **_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart **_**(Ooh)**

_**To all the possibilities (Ooh)**_

**I know**_**that something has changed**_

**Never felt this way**__

_**And right here tonight**_

**This could be the start **

**Of something new**

_**It feels so right**_

**To be here with you (Ooh)**

**And now looking in your eyes**

_**I feel in my heart **_**(Feel in my heart)**

**The start of something new**** (Oh yeah)**

**Now who'd of ever thought that (Ooh)**

**We'd both be here tonight**** (Ooh **_**Yeah**_**)**

_**And the world looks so much brighter **_**(Brighter)**

_**With you by my **_**side**

**I know that something has changed**

**Never felt this way**

_**I know it for real**_

**This could be the start of something new**

**Of something new**

**It feels so right **

**To be here with you (Ooh)**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart **

_**The start of something new**_

**I never knew that it could happen**

**Till it happened to me (Ooh yeah)**

**I didn't know it before**

_**But now it's easy**_** to see (Ooh)**

**It's the start of something new**

**It feels so right**

**To be here with you (Ooh)**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**That it's the start**

**Of something new**

**It feels so right**** (So right)**

_**To be here with you **_**(****Ooh****)**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

_**The start of something new**_

**The start of something new**

_**The start of **_**something new**

"You and dad are great singers." Kai said.

"Yeah you should make that a profession." Ai said.

"Us? No. Your dad here said he would never sing again after sing that." Kagome said.

"Aww daddy, sing my lullaby song for me later please." Ai asked giving Inuyasha puppy dog eyes.

"Alright but I might need your mom's help with the words though." He said.

"Yay! Thank you!" Ai hugged both of her parents.

"Hey Kagome we need to visit memory lane another time. Midori fell asleep and it's pretty late."

"Ok." Kagome walked them all to the door.

"Ready for the Neko Mimi song?" Kagome asked when she came back.

Ai nodded and ran upstairs while Kai shook his head and went up too to play video games.

"We have cute kids don't we?" Inuyasha asked.

"We do. Soon they'll be big and then move out and get married…." Kagome said.

"Yeah….oh I almost forgot to say something."

"What?"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"I love you." He said into her ear.

"I love you too."

They pulled away and went to go sing to Ai.

**All done! Wow I actually finished this story….again WOW! Thanks again to **_**Aithecat **_**for Kai and Ai's names and thank you to EVERYONE who read and reviewed this one down two and maybe more to go! Oh and that song Kagome was singing to Ai was a song from an anime called Moonphase.**

***~*ANIMEFANGIRL'S LAST RANDOMNESS*~* (For this story)**

**So? Uh high school….weird stuff and it's too crowded!**

***~*QUIZ*~***

**Why couldn't Kanna suck in Kagome's soul?**

**What episode did she try?**

**What happened to Tessaiga after Totosai fixed it?**

**Who is Miroku's servant?**

**What kind of demon is he?**

***~*animefangirl92598*~* **


End file.
